L'Ordre de Tuer
by sunflowill
Summary: " - Il n'y a pas de mort, il y a seulement la Force. C'était ce que Luke Skywalker lui avait apprit en lui lisant les textes sacrés des Jedi pendant sa formation. Cependant, les évènements tragiques de cette nuit là lui avait fait reconsidérer son propos : - Il n'y a pas que la mort, il y a aussi la Force. Et Rey avait mit des années à en comprendre la nuance. " UA
1. Chapter 1

**Warning :** La chronologie des évènements et l'âge de certain.s personnage.s ne sont pas respectés pour coïncider avec l'histoire et rendre le tout logique et cohérant. Certaines planètes ou lieux ont aussi du être adaptés, sacrifiés ou ressuscité pour la cause, je suis désolée - en fait non -.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Partie I**

 **.**

 **.**

12 ap. BY

.

Alderaan avait toujours été une magnifique planète. La plus belle du Monde du Noyau selon Rey, mais son avis n'était pas tout à fait objectif, étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de quitter sa planète natale de sa vie. D'aussi loin qu'elle se rappelait, elle avait toujours été orpheline. Ses parents l'avaient abandonnés sur le trottoir d'un orphelinat alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques semaines, seulement enveloppé d'un drap fin et accompagné d'un morceau de papier portant son prénom.

Rey.

L'orphelinat se situait dans la périphérie de la capitale d'Alderann, Aldera, mais elle était entretenu avec le même soin et la même richesse que les beaux-quartiers. La ville avait la réputation d'être l'une des plus belles des planètes du Noyaux, en concurrence direct avec la ville de Theed, sur Naboo, même.

L'orphelinat était un grand bâtiment en verre, pas très grand en comparaison des grandes tours qui s'élevaient au dessus des nuages de la ville. Il portait sobrement le nom d' « Institut du Triomphe » et était prit en charge par des bénévoles plus ou moins réguliers. Tous étaient des Alderaaniens et tous étaient d'un rang social différent. L'institut avait été battit et financé à la demande de l'ancien Vice-Roi Bail Organa, après que de nombreux enfants se soient retrouvés sans parents à cause de la Grande Guerre menée contre l'Empire Galactique pour rétablir un système démocratique après que la République ait échoué. L'alliance Rebelle avait réussit à triompher, mais au prix de trop nombreuses vies.

La fille adoptive du Vice-Roi, Leia Organa, fut couronné à son tour Vice-Reine quand son père décida d'abdiquer en raison de sa santé devenu fragile. Personne n'y vit rien à redire. Leia Organa était connu dans toute la galaxie à présent pour avoir été l'une des figures décisives de l'Alliance Rebelle, d'abord en tant que Sénatrice d' Alderaan au Sénat Impérial à seulement dix-huit ans, puis en tant que Général de l'Alliance. En somme, c'était plus qu'une femme que le peuple d'Alderaan acceptait de mettre au pouvoir, c'était un symbole. Une image forte qui avait été reçu même dans les coins les plus reculés de la galaxie.

Rey avait toujours eu beaucoup d'admiration pour la Vice-Reine. Elle avait eu la chance de la voir une fois, quand elle avait dix ans. Elle se souvenait de discours long et ennuyant de Dame Iris, la directrice de l'Institut du Triomphe, sur la façon de se conduire devant un membre de la famille royale, et surtout devant un membre de la famille Organa. Ils devaient rester poli, courtois, montrer du respect et garder à l'esprit que c'était grâce au bon vouloir de la Vice-Reine si ils n'étaient pas à la rue, en ce moment même, et qu'ils avaient ainsi le droit de recevoir une éducation, d'avoir un toit, et d'avoir de la nourriture. Rey était l'une des plus jeunes de l'Institut, et elle sentait bien que la plus part des commentaires lui étaient adressés. Pas qu'elle soit particulièrement indiscipliné mais elle était une enfant, et son esprit semblait toujours plus vif que les autres. Elle voyait et anticipait les choses différemment que ses camarades, ce qui lui arrivait d'avoir quelques ennuies, de temps en temps.

Dame Iris avait ajouté que c'était un privilège et un honneur que leur faisait Leia Organa en se déplaçant personnellement, et qu'il fallait qu'ils tachent de ne pas faire honte à leur Institut, puis, elle leur avait fait signe de retourner à leurs occupations.

C'était sur les coups de seize-heures que la Vice-Reine était arrivé. Rey l'avait tout de suite sentit dans chaque fibre de son corps. La façon dont l'air s'était mit à vibrer d'excitation, la façon dont elle ressentait l'agitation de chaque personne vivante autour d'elle... Elle ne saurait expliquer comment elle arrivait à ressentir tout cela, c'était juste quelque chose qu'elle avait en elle. Une sorte de Don. D'instinct. Peu importe le nom qu'on lui donnait.

Elle avait donc quitté la salle de jeu dans laquelle elle était, posant avec précaution la réplique en plastique d'un Chasseur X-wing T-65 de couleur rouge. Son casque de pilote toujours sur la tête, elle était sortit de la pièce en silence avant de longer les longs couloirs larges du bâtiment et d'arriver en haut de l'immense hall d'entrée. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'était penché en se tenant à la barrière en verre pour mieux apercevoir la Vice-Reine Leia Organa penétrer dans l'enceinte entouré de nombreuses personnes que Rey ne connaissait pas. Elle se souvenait avoir cligné les yeux de surprise. Elle avait déjà vu une représentation de la Vice-Reine sur des statues de la grande Place d'Alderaan le jour où elle était partit en visite culturelle au Musée du Souvenir de la Guerre, et déjà à l'époque elle l'avait trouvé jolie. Ce n'était qu'à présent qu'elle se rendait compte que Leia Organa n'était pas jolie. Elle était magnifique. Même de son perchoir, elle pouvait voir les rides au coin de ses yeux qui montraient qu'elle riait beaucoup. Mais aussi les plis du à l'inquiétude et à la concentration qui marquait son front pourtant encore jeune. Ses longues mèches de cheveux brunes étaient tressés dans un motif complexe, formant un arc au dessus de sa tête, comme le rayonnement d'un soleil. Rey, qui n'avait jamais été coiffé que par trois petit chinions à l'arrière de sa tête, s'était demandé un instant ce que cela donnerait sur elle, une telle coiffure. Il ne fallait pas avoir inventé les réacteurs à propulsion pour se douter que l'effet ne serait absolument pas le même sur elle que sur l'ancienne Général de l'armée Rebelle. Même en étant plus veille, Rey n'était pas certaine qu'elle puisse être un jour aussi jolie et avec autant d'élégance que la femme sous ses yeux.

Puis, elle avait été surprise par l'envie irrémédiable de voir la Vice-Reine de plus près. Alors elle avait quitté son point d'observation pour se rendre rapidement dans l'ascenseur de verre pour descendre quitter l'étage. Elle avait juste la taille suffisante pour appuyer sur le bouton tactile du rez de chaussé.

La descente n'avait prit que quelques secondes, et des que les portes en verre s'était ouvertes de nouveau, elle s'était précipité dehors avant de tourner à droite à l'angle du mur et...

D'entrer en collision avec la Vice-Reine.

Rey avait chancelé et avait fait quelques pas en arrière en tentant de retrouver son équilibre. Elle allait tomber quand une main solide et douce à la fois l'avait maintenu debout par le coude. Relevant doucement les yeux à travers la visière de son casque de pilote, la jeune fille avait ecarquillé les yeux de surprise et avait sentit ses joues rougir de voir tant de regard braqué sur elle. Elle avait entendu Dame Iris s'éclaircir la voix et l'angoisse l'avait envahit quand elle avait repensé brutalement au long discours qu'elle leur avait fait avant l'arrivé de la Vice-Reine. Sans aucun doute, Rey avait enfreint plus qu'une de ses règles et consignes. Si elle ne craignait pas de châtiment corporelle car frapper un enfant était passable d'emprisonnement sur Alderaan, elle craignait néanmoins d'avoir déçu Dame Iris ou pire, d'avoir porté préjudice à l'Institut. Elle n'oserait plus jamais se regarder dans une glace si elle venait de causer du tord à l'endroit qui l'avait recueilli, élevé, nourrit, alors même que ses parents biologiques n'avaient pas prit cette peine.

\- Je suis désolée pour ça, Vice-Reine., Avait commencé rapidement Dame Iris., Je vous présente Rey qui nous a été confié alors qu'elle n'avait que quelque semaine, elle a à présent dix ans.

Rey avait courbé le dos sans trop savoir si c'était ce qu'il convenait de faire, ou pas. Elle s'était sentit intimidé et nerveuse. Cependant, elle n'avait pas ressentit d'animosité venant de la Vice-Reine, non. Elle n'était que douceur et bienveillance.

\- Redresse-toi, jeune Rey., Avait soufflé doucement Leia Organa.

Le jeune fille avait alors levé la tête, lentement, timidement, et leur regard s'était croisé.

Rey avait prit une brusque inspiration lors qu'elle sentait les fibres de son corps s'agiter, s'étirer, entrer en contact avec l'ancienne Sénatrice. Elle avait pu voir dans son expression que Leia Organa ressentait le même phénomène. Elle avait laissé échapper une exclamation audible avant de saisir le visage de Rey entre ses mains. Elles étaient douce et chaude.

\- Vous dites que vous l'avez recueilli alors qu'elle n'avait pas un mois ?, Avait demandé la Vice-Reine en scrutant la jeune fille sans pour autant lui adresser la parole.

\- C'est bien cela, Vice-Reine.

\- Il n'y avait rien avec elle ? Aucun objet appartenant à ses parents ?

\- Non. Aucun. Il y avait juste un mot déchiré dans un vieux morceaux de papier. Il y avait marqué son prénom dessus. Du moins, nous avons jugé que c'était son prénom.

Dame Iris avait marqué une pause.

\- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi cette enfant attire votre attention ?

\- La Force est puissante chez elle., Avait expliqué la Vice-Reine., Je peux La sentir. Pouvons-nous nous entretenir en privée ?, Avait-t-elle ajouté en se retournant vers Dame Iris., J'aimerai vous parler de quelque chose.

\- Bien-sûre, Vice-Reine., Avait acquiescé celle-ci en s'inclinant et en lui faisant un signe du bras pour la guider dans son bureau, là où elle gérait toute les affaires relatives à l'Institut.

Les deux femmes étaient alors partit s'isoler et Rey avait sentit à nouveau le regard de toute les personnes présentes se tourner vers elle. Son dos s'était tendu sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Ils chuchotaient entre eux mais elle les entendait comme si ils parlaient à haute voix.

 _Qui peux abandonner son enfant comme cela ?_

 _Est ce que la Vice-Reine vient vraiment de parler de la Force ?_

 _La Force ? Comme les Jedi ?_

 _J'ai entendu dire que Luke Skywalker avait ouvert un Temple pour former les..._

 _Vous pensez que s'en est une ?_

 _Incroyable..._

Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, Rey s'était enfuit de l'endroit silencieusement. Personne n'avait essayé de la retenir. Tout aussi rapidement qu'elle avait quitté la salle de jeu, elle y était retourné et s'était assise près de son vaisseau en plastique qu'elle avait laissé, son casque de pilote toujours visé sur sa tête. Plusieurs choses bourdonnaient dans son esprit d'enfant. Le terme de Jedi ne lui était pas inconnu, mais elle n'arrivait pas à ce souvenir précisément de ce que cela voulait dire. Tout comme Luke Skywalker. Elle avait entendu des récits, des mythes, des légendes, sans que personne ne réussisse à lui expliquer le vrai du faux. Et que voulait dire la Vice-Reine en disant que la Force était puissante chez elle ? Rey se souvenait d'avoir levé une main au niveau de ses yeux et d'avoir plié et déplié lentement ses doigts, s'attendant probablement à y voir quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à lors. Mais non. Il ne s'était rien passé. Elle ne comprenait pas. Et Rey n'avait jamais aimé rester ignorante. Ce n'était pas pour rien si elle était une des meilleures élèves de l'Institut. Elle avait toujours, _toujours_ , était dans le besoin de poser des questions, d'approfondir des sujets, de remettre tout en question. Cela avait toujours été dans la nature d'un enfant certes de poser des questions, mais Rey n'avait jamais été comme les autres enfants. Au fond d'elle, elle l'avait toujours sentit.

.

.

Il faisait encore sombre quand Dame Iris s'était introduit dans le dortoirs des filles du dixième étage pour réveiller le plus silencieusement possible Rey. La jeune fille avait poussé un gémissement plaintif alors qu'elle quittait de force un sommeil qu'elle avait mit longtemps à trouver suite aux nombreuses interrogations qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

\- Rey, réveille toi mon enfant, c'est important.

Intrigué par le ton pressant de la directrice, Rey avait alors fait un effort tout particulier pour ouvrir les yeux, les plissant afin de pouvoir saisir son expression dans le noir et à travers l'endormissement qui floutait encore sa vision.

\- Qui y a-t-il ?, S'était-elle entendu demander en retenant difficilement un bâillement.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Habille toi en silence pendant que je te prépare un sac d'affaire.

La mention du sac l'avait fait froncé les sourcils. Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin d'un sac d'affaire ? Comme Dame Iris avait commencé à s'afférer autour d'elle, Rey avait décidé de revêtir des vêtements en faisant le moins de bruit possible, se disant qu'elle aurait rapidement le droit à des explications. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Dix minutes plus tard, la directrice, la tenant par la main, avait entraîné Rey à sa suite la conduisant à travers les couloirs et les différents ascenseurs jusqu'à sortir sur le toit du bâtiment. Elles étaient montés ensuite dans un petit vaisseau de transport jaune et ils avaient prit de l'altitude rapidement dans les airs. La jeune fille se souvenait d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'Institut du Triomphe par dessus son épaule, et d'avoir regardé l'édifice disparaître petit à petit, en ayant la mauvaise impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait avant un long moment.

Comme Dame Iris était resté silencieuse tout le long de leur voyage, Rey l'était resté aussi. La jeune fille avait tendance à calquer son attitude par rapport à son environnement, et elle sentait autour d'elle les particules en suspension dans l'air comme figé par la tension. Elle avait l'impression qui lui suffisait de tendre la main pour palper cette atmosphère si particulière de ses doigts.

Cependant, elle n'avait pu tenir son silence plus longtemps quand elle vit les murs du Palais d'Alderaan se dessiner au loin. De mémoire, c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait autant près de l'édifice Royale.

\- On va au Palais ?, Avait-elle demandé d'une voix anxieuse alors qu'elle sentait le véhicule de transport amorcer sa descente vers une piste d'atterrissage privé dans une lente courbe.

\- En effet., Avait confirmé la directrice d'un ton calme.

\- Est-ce que j'ai manqué de respect à la Vice-Reine hier ? Est-ce que je vais mourir ?, Avait-elle enchaîné rapidement, l'angoisse faisant monter sa voix d'un octave.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va rien t'arriver., Avait répondu doucement Dame Iris avant de lever sa main pour recoiffer les mèches brunes que Rey avait oublié d'attacher.

Rey avait cligné rapidement des yeux fasses à ce geste de tendresse. Même si les bénévoles qui s'occupaient d'eux étaient attentionnés, ils n'avaient jamais été _affectueux_. La limite entre professionnalisme et sentiment personnel étant une règle à ne jamais franchir.

Dame Iris l'avait franchit, ce soir là.

Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la questionner sur ce qui avait motivé son geste, et elle ne le pourrait sûrement jamais, à présent.

Le vent était frais, mais pas au point que Rey ait froid. Après tout, Alderaan avait toujours été connu pour son climat tempéré quoi que humide. La planète et ses habitants n'avaient jamais connu la neige, ni la sécheresse. Et si Rey n'avait pas envie de connaître l'un, elle rêvait de pouvoir voir de ses yeux les délicats flocons blancs descendre du ciel.

Devant elle, elle distinguait les formes d'un vaisseau qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien grâce à toute les histoires holographiques qu'elle avait visionné à l'Institut.

\- C'est le Faucon Millénium ?, Elle avait demandé d'une voix qui n'était plus du tout effrayé.

\- En effet, jeune fille., Avait répondu une vois grave d'homme, un sourire dans son intonation.

Rey s'était retourné et elle avait pu ainsi observer un homme pénétrer sur la piste de décollage privé, accompagné d'un Wookiee, et d'une femme dont la présence lui était désormais presque familière : Leia Organa.

\- Vous êtes...Han Solo ? Celui qui à combattu auprès de Luke Skywalker ? Vous êtes une légende !

La Vice-Reine et l'ancien contrebandier avaient échangé un regard amusé avant que Leia Organa ne prenne la parole :

\- Rey, j'ai sentis la Force chez toi, et après une conversation avec la directrice de l'Institut, nous en avons conclu qu'il serait préférable que tu rejoignes mon frère, Luke, pour qu'il puisse juger de lui même le taux de midi-chloriens dans ton sang et ainsi prendre la décision de te former ou non.

La jeune fille avait déglutit :

\- Pour être formé à quoi, Madame la Vice-Reine ?

\- A être un Jedi, voyons., Avait-elle répondu, un sourire doux flottant sur son visage.

\- Un Jedi ?, Elle s'était sentit répété un peu bêtement, un peu désorienté. Était-elle certaine de ne pas rêver ? Elle doutait de plus en plus de ce qu'elle vivait actuellement était la vérité.

\- J'ai demandé à Han Solo si il voulait bien te conduire jusqu'à l'Académique de Luke, dans le système d'Adega, sur la planète d'Ossus*. C'est le meilleur pilote de la Galaxie et je lui fait entièrement confiance, alors tu peux lui faire confiance aussi. Il est un peu brute mais il n'est pas méchant, je te rassure ?

\- Qui est brute ici ?, S'exclama le pilote, la voix faussement outrée, plaçant une main sur son cœur dans un geste théâtrale.

La Vice-Reine avait rit, et à la façon dont elle s'était nonchalamment appuyé contre l'épaule de l'ancien contrebandier, Rey avait comprit qu'ils étaient amoureux, comme les adultes étaient amoureux. La jeune fille avait toujours pensés un peu naïvement qu'une Princesse ne devait épouser qu'un Prince, notamment à cause de toutes les histoires qu'elle entendait et que les petites filles de son dortoir affectionnaient tant. Mais pourtant, quand elles les vit tout les deux, du haut de ses dix-ans, Rey se surprit à penser qu'elle voulait être amoureuse de quelqu'un comme Han Solo, elle aussi.

\- Tu es prête à partir, jeune fille ?, Lui avait demandé le pilote en frottant affectueusement ses cheveux.

\- Oui, Monsieur., Avait-elle répondu docilement en entrant la tête dans ses épaules pour dissimuler les rougeur qui étaient apparu sur ses joues.

\- Oh je t'en prie, tu peux m'appeler Han.

\- Han..., Avait-elle répété lentement.

\- Parfait ! En route alors. Chewie, va faire chauffer les moteurs !

Le Wookiee avait répondu en poussant un crie qui avait fait sursauter la jeune fille.

\- Bien, alors... Bon voyage Rey., Avait murmuré Dame Iris en lui serrant l'épaule., J'espère que tu deviendra un grand Chevalier Jedi.

Rey, la gorge noué, n'avait pu répondre et s'était contenté d'acquiescer lentement la tête. Elle sentait ses yeux s'humidifier, et elle aurait juré qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Il y avait quelque chose bizarre et de terrifiant de dire adieu à la directrice de l'Institut. Cette femme avait toujours été son point de repère, pas comme une mère de substitution, mais plus comme un point focale. Quelque chose d'intemporel et qui serait toujours là. Et il était donc étrange de tourner le dos à ce point et à cette sécurité. Mais au fond d'elle, Rey savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Que la peur serait remplacé par quelque chose de plus grand et d'incroyable encore.

\- Que la Force soit avec toi, jeune Rey., L'avait salué Leia Organa alors qu'elle montait à bord du Faucon Millénium.

Rey ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire, mais elle avait sentit son cœur s'accélérer et l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines.

\- Que la Force soit avec vous, Vice-Reine., Avait-elle répondu timidement en s'inclinant respectueusement, avant que les portes ne se referme.

Même en hyper-vitesse, le voyage jusqu'à Ossus avait prit une journée entière et Rey avait du combler son ennuie en explorant le Faucon Millénium sous le regard parfois attentif d'Han Solo.

\- Oula, non. Ne descend pas là, jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le pilote s'était accroupit à sa hauteur :

\- Parce que, en bas, il y a une tourelle laser et que ce n'est pas une place pour une enfant.

\- Je ne suis pas une enfant., Avait répliqué Rey en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Mais oui, bien-sûre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ce vaisseau est armé ? Je croyais que c'était un simple cargo...

\- Tu crois quand même pas que j'ai combattu l'Empire et fait de la contrebande sans un minimum de défense ?, Avait demandé Han Solo en arquant un sourcil dans sa direction.

Rey s'était sentit idiote.

\- Il y a deux quadrilaser AG-2G sur le vaisseau, deux lanceurs de missiles à concussions et deux tourelles lasers. Impressionnant, non ?, Avait-il expliqué, la fierté se lisant dans sa voix.

\- Et, est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il est le vaisseau le plus rapide de la Galaxie ?

\- Hmpf, évidemment. Et celui qui essayera de te dire le contraire est un idiot. Le Faucon peux atteindre jusqu'à soixante-quinze fois la vitesse de la lumière et son hyperdrive est de la meilleure classe, je peux te le garantir.

Au loin, Chewbacca avait poussé un hurlement rieur :

\- Oui bon, d'accord. L'hyperdrive est de la meilleur classe, quand il ne tombe pas en panne., Avait rectifié le pilote de mauvaise foi.

Rey s'était sentit rire.

Quand ils avait atteint finalement le système d'Adega, la nuit s'était couché depuis longtemps sur cette partie de la Galaxie. Han Solo amorça l'entrée dans l'atmosphère d'Ossus et quelques instants plus tard le Faucon Millénium était posé sur une plaine devant un temple Jedi. Luke Skywalker qui avait été prévenu de leur arrivé les attendait en bordure de la plaine. Rey pouvait apercevoir sa silhouette éclairé par une série de lanterne qui conduisaient jusqu'au temple. En plissant les yeux elle pouvait voir le sourire qui abordait son visage. Quand elle sortit du Faucon Millénium en compagnie de Chewbacca et de Han Solo, elle avait sentit la nervosité l'envahir. Elle avait entendu tellement de l'histoire et de « on dit » à propos du Jedi que juste être en sa présence l'intimidait.

\- Luke !, S'était exclamé l'ancien contrebandier avant de faire quelque pas rapidement dans sa direction pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Han !, Avait rit doucement le Maître Jedi en lui rendant son étreinte affective.

\- Leia m'a prévenu de votre arrivé. Je vois que le Faucon va toujours aussi vite.

\- Tu en doutais ?

\- Absolument pas, mais on a vécu quand même quelques mésaventures à cause de lui.

\- Et encore, tu n'étais pas présent à chaque fois.

\- Certes., Avait concédé Luke Skywalker avec un sourire avant de tourner son regard vers la jeune fille qui le dévisageait timidement.

Quand leur regard s'étaient croisés, Rey avait pu sentir le même phénomène qui s'était produit avec la Vice-Reine recommencer. Le Jedi avait écarquiller des yeux avant de rester un moment silencieux et de hocher la tête.

\- Leia ne s'est pas trompé, la Force est puissance en toi...Elle a bien fait de t'envoyer jusqu'à moi.

Puis il s'était agenouillait devant elle, posant une main sur son épaule :

\- Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

\- Rey.

\- Juste Rey ?

\- Oui, je n'ai pas de parent.

Luke Skywalker avait hoché la tête une nouvelle fois, compréhensif.

\- Eh bien, juste Rey, laisse moi te souhaiter officiellement la bienvenu sur Ossus. Tu dois être fatiguée, non ? Je t'ai fais préparer un lit pour que tu puisses dormir tranquillement.

Rey n'avait pas eu conscience qu'elle était morte de fatigue jusqu'à ce que le Maître Jedi ne l'évoque. Elle avait sentit ses yeux piquer et quand elle avait voulu répondre elle avait été obligée d'étouffer un bâillement avec sa main. Luke Skywalker avait rit doucement à nouveau avant de s'adresser à Han Solo :

\- Tu veux voir Ben ?

Le pilote avait prit un air gêné et s'était frotté l'arrière de la nuque :

\- Non, c'est bon. Il doit dormir à l'heure qu'il est. Je m'en voudrai de le réveiller juste pour ça.

Luke avait froncé les sourcils, et même si la perplexité se lisait sur son visage, il n'avait rien dit pour persuader Han Solo. Rey avait elle aussi froncé les sourcils.

 _Qui était Ben ?_

\- Bien. Alors je te souhaite un bon voyage de retour, mon ami., Avait salué Luke.

\- Forme bien cette petite, Luke.

\- Compte sur moi.

Han Solo avait ébouriffé les cheveux de Rey avant de remonter à bord du Faucon Millénium. Le Maître Jedi et elle, s'étaient reculé sur la plaine pour voir le vaisseau prendre de l'altitude avant de quitter l'atmosphère de la planète.

\- Bien., Avait commencé Luke Skywalker., Je vais te montrer ta chambre, maintenant.

Et ils s'étaient dirigés tout les deux vers le temple, uniquement éclairé à la lumière des torches.

.

.

Les premiers temps, Rey avait eu l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Tout le monde l'avait dévisagé avec des yeux mi-curieux mi-interrogatif. Parfois, elle entendait des murmures sur son passage, bien qu'elle avait essayé de les ignorer.

 _C'est elle ?_

 _Oui._

 _Tu as dit que son taux de Midi-Chlorien était de combien ?_

 _C'est beaucoup plus que Maître Luke..._

 _Elle est orpheline il paraît..._

 _Oui, j'ai entendu ça.._

Rey n'arrivait pas à savoir de quoi ils parlaient, la plus part du temps. Luke Skywalker lui avait fait faire du prise de sang le lendemain de son arrivé, et quand il avait eu les résultats, une pure expression de surprise s'était peinte sur son visage et il l'avait longuement dévisagé. La jeune fille avait sentit son corps s'agiter. Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec elle ? Cependant, il l'avait rassuré, en lui disant qu'il était juste surprit. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver un tel taux en elle. Que c'était juste rare. Mais qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

Rey avait hoché la tête pour dire qu'elle comprenait, mais elle n'en était pas pour autant redevenu sereine. Et depuis, les chuchotements et les regard l'a suivaient où qu'elle allait.

Au bout du troisième jour, elle avait craqué.

Elle était sortit du temple Jedi en courant et avait continué son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne les bords d'une forêt et qu'elle prenne refuge sous un arbre, caché par les branchages d'un buisson.

Elle avait sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et elle se souvenait avoir fixé les paumes de ses mains en essayant de voir à travers sa peau. Il y avait quelque chose en elle, dans son sang, qui provoquait l'admiration et la curiosité de tout le monde, et elle voulait s'en débarrasser. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention. Elle n'était personne. Elle était Rey d'Alderaan. Elle n'était même pas assez importante pour avoir un nom de famille, alors pourquoi tout le monde se mettaient soudain à lui apporter de l'intêret ? Elle voulait retourner à l'anonymat de l'Institut de la Gloire. Retrouver Dame Iris et ses histoires de Princesse qui n'avait pas de sens pour elle, retrouver son dortoir qu'elle partageait avec d'autre orphelin. D'autre personne comme elle, qui ne l'a traitait pas différemment.

\- Ne pleure pas pour eux, ils n'en valent pas la peine., Avait soudain dit une voix sortit de nul part.

Rey avait sursauté violemment avant de grimacer quand elle avait sentit sa nuque craquer quand elle avait relevé la tête.

\- Je ne pleurai pas., Avait-elle marmonnée en passant tout de même une main tremblante sur ses yeux et sur ses joues, puis son regard avait timidement croisé celui de son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci avait esquissé un sourire moqueur :

\- Mais oui, bien-sûre.

Rey se souvenait de ce moment avec une précision étonnante. Elle se souvenait de sa posture, droite, mais de ses épaules légèrement voûtées comme si il portait le poids de la galaxie. Elle se souvenait de ses yeux, noirs, mais expressif. De son sourire et de ses paroles sarcastiques, mais jamais sans grande méchanceté. Elle se souvenait de ses cheveux, plus court encore à l'époque, aussi noir que ses yeux.

Mais surtout, elle se souvenait de sa réaction à elle. De la façon dont la Force s'était mise à bourdonner en elle. A vibrer, à s'agiter, à s'éveiller. Puis elle se souvenait du calme qu'elle avait ressentit quand il avait fait quelque pas pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi calme de sa vie. La sensation était bizarre, inconnu, mais pas déplaisante pour autant. Juste le calme. Juste elle.

\- Je m'appelle Rey., Elle avait soufflé timidement en jouant avec ses mains et en fixant ses doigts.

\- Je sais., Avait-il répondu honnêtement et la jeune fille s'était sentit idiote, évidemment qu'il savait, tout le monde savait., Moi c'est Ben.

Il avait eu une hésitation avant de finalement dire :

\- Ben Solo.

Rey avait cligné des yeux de surprise :

\- Ben...,Elle avait soufflé en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler d'où est-ce qu'elle avait entendu ce nom.

Ben.

 _Ben._

 _" Tu veux voir Ben ? "_

Puis soudain, elle avait écarquillé les yeux, ouvrant la bouche :

\- Tu es le fils de Han Solo ?, Avait-elle demandé sans préambule.

Le garçon avait encore hésité :

\- Oui. Tu es arrivée ici par le Faucon Millénium, n'est-ce pas ?

Rey avait lentement hoché la tête et avait détourné les yeux sous le regard impénétrable qu'il lui avait lançé.

\- C'est la Vice-Reine qui a demandé à ce que je sois conduite ici, sinon je n'aurai eu aucune chance d'y mettre les pieds ici.

\- La Vice-Reine ?

\- Leia Organa.

La jeune fille avait pu sentir un changement dans l'air. Elle avait sentit la Force en elle se hérisser comme pour la prévenir d'un danger imminent. Inconsciemment elle s'était redressait et elle jetait autour d'elle des regards attentifs. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune menace aux alentours. Alors d'où venait cette noirceur qu'elle sentait grandir ?

Puis elle avait entendu le garçon à ses côtés prendre une profonde inspiration, et la sensation disparu aussi rapidement qu'elle était venu.

\- Tu viens d'Alderaan ?

Rey avait hoché la tête pour toute réponse, l'esprit encore occupé par ce qu'elle avait ressentit.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Ah, vraiment ?

\- Oui. C'est bizarre que l'on ne se soit pas croisé avant. On a à peu près le même âge, non ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de sortir souvent de l'orphelinat, alors ce n'est pas étonnant.

Ben l'avait dévisagé un instant, ses yeux se teintant d'une émotion qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. C'était différent de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir. Ce n'était pas de la pitié, ni de la tristesse mais...De la compassion ?

\- Ça doit te faire bizarre, non ? De passer de l'anonymat à..., Il avait laissé sa phrase en suspens en faisant un geste vague de la main pour englober le problème.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être à ma place, ici non plus., Avait avoué Rey d'une petite voix., Ce n'est pas pour critiquer l'Institut ou Maître Luke mais... J'aimerai juste savoir ce que je viens faire dans l'histoire, quel rôle j'ai à jouer..., Elle avait fait une pause, la voix tremblante., Me prouver que je peux avoir une utilitée, même si on m'a abandonné.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure sur la fin, mais elle était certaine que Ben l'avait entendu parce qu'il avait posé une main doucement sur son épaule. Cela avait été un geste à peine prononcé, presque aérien qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais pour Rey à l'époque, ce geste avait énormément compté. Elle avait relevé la tête et avait croisé son regard une nouvelle fois avant de lui adresser un petit sourire timide. Ben, qui semblait à la fois perplexe et surprit de son action, avait dévisagé sa paume et la jeune fille quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de lui rendre son sourire, bien qu'il avait été minime.

* * *

Annotation.s :

\- Concernant le partage de pouvoir sur Alderaan, en gros, bien que démocratique la planète est dirigée par une monarchie constitutionnel héréditaire avec la Maison Organa. Le titre donné aux monarques à beaucoup varié mais celui de " Vice-Reine/Roi " est celui qui est revenu le plus souvent. Comme Alderaan est détruite dans l'épisode IV, je me suis dit que l'époque serait encore trop bancale pour faire des élections sans que des gens opportunistes ne décident de se présenter et donc qu'il serait logique que Leia hérite du pouvoir par la succession sans que personne ne râle.

\- " planète d'Ossus* " : J'ai vraiment bloqué pendant une heure avant de me décider où placer le temple de Luke. Comme il n'est pas indiqué dans le Réveil de la Force ou dans les Derniers Jedi il fallu inventer et je : déteste inventer. Cela ne pouvait pas être Ahch-to parce que c'est l'endroit où Luke par en exile dans sa recherche du Premier Temple Jedi, donc absolument pas crédible. Donc, après m'être arraché les cheveux à démêler le Canon des Légendes ( merci mais pas merci Disney ), il ne restait que deux possibilités crédibles à mes yeux : Coruscant et Ossus. Coruscant étant un endroit beaucoup trop connoté et beaucoup trop symbolique, mon choix s'est arrêté sur Ossus. Et oui je suis tout à fait consciente pour quelles raisons la capitale des Jedi à été abandonné, mais je n'en tiens pas compte, et Disney non plus puisqu'elle à été relégué dans l'univers " légendé ".

* * *

Bonsoir,

Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais me lancer dans le fandom de Star Wars parce que mon biberon du matin était composé à 50% de cette saga et 50% du Seigneur des anneaux. Mais le problème revenait toujours, écrire, d'accord, mais sur qui, et sur quoi ?

La romance n'étant pas quelque chose qui m'intéresse dans cet univers et le fait qu'il y ait exactement plus de livre que je ne pourrai en lire dans toute une vie, m'a beaucoup freiné dans mon envie je dois dire.

Et puis, il y a eu les Dernier Jedi.

Je sais que le couple Rey/Kylo Ren fait beaucoup polémique, et je n'entrerai pas dans le débat ici, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment

( j'ai un twitter fait pour ça - sourire - ).

Si j'ai choisis un Univers ( pas si ) Alternatif ( que ça ), c'est parce que je suis égoïste et que je voulais une marge d'erreur et une liberté d'interprétation suffisante pour ne pas me planter.

La vision de Ben Solo/Kylo Ren est la mienne et uniquement la même, chaque personne a sa sensibilité et a le droit de voir ce personnage complexe comme iel le désir.

Sur ce, je vous dis à dans un mois pour le prochain chapitre. 

Une review est l'argent de l'auteur, oubliez pas.

.

.

Amour.

 **sunflowill**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **Partie II**

 **.**

 **.**

17 ap. BY

.

Pour être franche, Rey n'avait pas vu les cinq dernières années s'écouler. Elle avait l'impression que c'était encore hier, le soir où elle avait débarqué sur Ossus à bord du Faucon Millénium en compagnie de Han Solo. Paradoxalement, elle avait aussi l'impression qu'elle avait toujours vécu ici, au Temple Jedi, à suivre l'entraînement et la formation de Luke Skywalker. Elle savait que cette impression n'était du qu'à la présence de Ben Solo. Sans lui, Rey n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait pu commencé à se sentir chez elle. A se sentir _à sa place_.

Leur lien c'était construit de façon si naturel après leur rencontre que Rey n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir vécu une transition ou un changement. Ils étaient juste proche. Ca ne s'expliquait pas, c'était comme cela et pas autrement.

Ben Solo n'était pourtant pas du genre à se laisser approcher ou pire, à laisser les gens nouer des liens avec lui. C'était un solitaire, ça Rey l'avait bien comprit. Luke Skywalker avait l'habitude de plaisanter à ce sujet en disant de la jeune fille qu'elle avait réussit à dresser un loup. Rey n'était pas d'accord avec cette métaphore. Bien que Ben renvoi cette image de solitaire assumé, elle savait au fond de lui, qu'il souffrait terriblement.

De l'absence de son père.

De l'absence de sa mère.

De la crainte qu'il lisait parfois dans les yeux de Luke Skywalker.

De la façon dont tout le monde le dévisageait comme si il était une créature étrange.

Ben Solo n'était pas un loup solitaire par choix. Il l'était pas contrainte, parce que personne ne s'était donné la peine de lui apporter l'attention qu'il méritait.

Et cette attention, Rey s'efforçait de la lui offrir chaque jour que la Force faisait.

Elle, l'orpheline qui avait été abandonné à quelques semaines seulement et que personne n'avait voulu adopter, elle voyait l'affection qu'elle avait à donner être _accepté_ et _chéri_ comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, à la manière d'un Cristal Kyber.

Tout le monde pensait qu'elle avait réussit apprivoiser Ben Solo et ils se trompaient tous. C'était Ben, qui avait réussit à l'apprivoiser. Et non l'inverse.

Une douleur sur son front la fit sursauter et elle cligna des yeux de surprise avant de comprendre qu'on venait de la frapper doucement. Elle fronça les sourcils et son regard croisa celui amusé de Ben.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui occupe autant tes pensées ?, Il demanda en laissant tomber à ses côtés sur le sol de la salle de méditation.

\- Personne., Répliqua-t-elle en ajustant sa position inconsciemment.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu pensais à quelqu'un., Il mentionna en haussant un sourcils suggestif.

Rey se sentit rougir et elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour s'éclaircir la voix :

\- Tu vois bien que j'étais en train de méditer, non ?, Elle répliqua.

\- Oh s'il te plaît _sweetheart*_ , je peux presque voir tes pensées bourdonner autour de toi., Il dit en faisant un geste vague dans sa direction.

La jeune fille soupira :

\- De toute façon tu sais bien qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'arrive à être assez calme pour méditer.

Et c'était la vérité. La présence de Ben, aussi chaotique et instable qu'elle était aux yeux des autres, était des plus apaisantes pour elle. C'était une présence familière, réconfortante, comme un élément pourtant inutile au premier abords mais qui se révélait essentiel pour que la structure globale reste sur pieds.

\- Tu ne me dira pas à qui tu étais en train de penser alors ?, Il l'a taquina un peu plus en la poussant de l'épaule.

Rey leva les yeux au ciel, ajusta de nouveau sa position et ferma les yeux :

\- A ton avis ?, Elle souffla.

Ben ne répondit pas, mais la jeune fille savait qu'il avait deviné. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué, après tout. Un aveugle pouvait s'en rendre compte.

\- Rey., Commença-t-il, et à son ton, elle su qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait dire., Tu sais que...

\- Oui., Le coupa-t-elle vivement., Oui, je sais., Articula-t-elle difficilement en songeant que c'était une bonne chose qu'elle ait gardé les yeux fermés.

Ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de son visage.

Il resta encore un instant silencieux, mais Rey pouvait sentir la Force changer autour d'eux. Elle pouvait sentir sa frustration et sa concentration pour garder ses émotions sous contrôle.

\- Rey..., Il souffla une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux avant de sursauter légèrement.

Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il soit si proche d'elle. Elle plongea son regard dans le siens et sonda ses ordres noirs qu'elle connaissait par cœur avec le temps, mais qui restait toujours un mystère pour elle. Comme un casse-tête dont on était familier à force d'avoir cherché à le résoudre. La jeune Jedi sentit son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine et elle inspira lentement pour tenter de maîtriser le sentiment qui montait en elle. Elle savait que Ben pouvait lire ses changements d'humeurs aussi facilement qu'elle pouvait percevoir les siens. La Force avait établie une sorte de connexion étrange eux. Un lien étroit qui n'existait même pas entre Luke Skywalker et Leia Organa.

Ils avaient essayés à une époque de trouver l'origine de ce lien et surtout comment s'en défaire, mais ils s'étaient vite rendu compte que leur cas était unique et qu'il n'y avait eu aucun précédent avant le leur.

Rey ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, mais le mouvement de ses lèvres attirèrent le regard de Ben et soudain, la jeune Jedi se trouva à court de mots. Elle savait que la logique voulait qu'elle se recule. L'amour était proscrit chez les Jedi. L'amour menait à l'attachement, l'attachement menait à la peur, la peur menait au côté obscurs. L'exemple de la déchéance d'Anakin Skywalker, le père de Maître Luke et le grand-père de Ben, était bien encré dans leur mémoire à tous.

Ils ne devaient pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs.

Ils ne devaient pas céder aux côtés obscurs.

Ils ne devaient pas.

Ben amorça un mouvement dans sa direction, se penchant lentement vers elle, et Rey sentit son corps répondre à son mouvement, allant à l'encontre du sien. Elle pouvait sentir la Force crépiter entre eux, comme un encouragement silencieux.

Puis, la porte de la salle de méditation s'ouvrit d'un coup sec faisant sursauter Rey qui amorça un mouvement de recule. Ben, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Il avait juste tourné lentement la tête vers Luke Skywalker qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, abordant une expression sévère.

La jeune Jedi avait déglutit :

\- Maître je-, Commença-t-elle.

\- Silence, Rey., Le coupa le Jedi d'un ton qui était catégorique.

Du coin de l'œil, la jeune fille avait pu voir la mâchoire de Ben se contracter.

\- Ben, suit moi.

\- Bien.

Rey voulu ouvrir la bouche à nouveau mais elle croisa le regard du jeune Jedi et il l'en dissuada d'un froncement de sourcils. La jeune fille pinça les lèvres mais ne protesta pas. Ses yeux suivirent le dos de Ben Solo alors qu'il quittait la pièce à la suite de Luke Skywalker. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers elle avant que la porte ne se referme.

Rey n'avait pas revenu Ben de la journée depuis qu'il était partit avec Maître Luke et elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle ne savait pas si cela venait d'elle ou de lui, mais elle sentait la Force s'agiter. Depuis qu'elle avait conscience de son lien privilégié avec cette puissance, elle ne l'avait jamais ressentit être aussi nerveuse. Et cette nervosité accumulé commençait à la rendre irritable. Elle se sentait à fleur de peau, tendue, comme si elle était dans l'attente de quelques choses de terrible. Elle supportait mal d'être dans cet état d'esprit.

Ce soir là, elle ne mangea pas.

Elle attendit une bonne partie de la soirée devant la porte de la chambre de Ben. Elle n'en n'avait rien à faire des regards intrigués et parfois outrés des personnes qui passaient devant elle. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était voir Ben. Voir son ami. Se rendre compte par elle même de son état d'esprit pour qu'elle puisse se sentir rassurée. Elle savait que de part son ascendance, Ben était quelqu'un qui était susceptible de ressentir l'attrait du côté obscurs. Plus que quiconque ici, il était apte à basculer.

A cause de sa mère.

A cause de son père.

A cause de Luke, parfois.

A cause de toute les personnes persuadés que c'était quelque chose qui allait se produire.

Mais Rey était déterminé à faire en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais. Elle garderait Ben Solo du bon côté de la Force.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était endormis le dos contre la porte de Ben que lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux en se sentant se faire soulever. Son réflexe premier aurait été de se débattre puis de porter un coup fatale à la personne qui la portait dans ses bras, mais la sensation familière mélangé à une odeur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'a firent pousser un soupire de soulagement.

\- Tu es réveillé ?, Demanda la voix basse de Ben.

\- Non., Elle répondit en tendant les bras pour s'accrocher à son cou tout en cachant son visage dans son épaule., Je n'ai pas la force de marcher.

Elle l'entendit soupirer mais pourtant, il continua de la porter jusqu'à sa propre chambre.

\- Je t'ai cherché toute la soirée., Elle dit dans un murmure et sous ses doigts elle sentit les muscles de ses épaules se tendres.

\- Désolé.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire de quoi Maître Luke et toi avait parlé ?

Ben s'immobilisa et Rey tourna la tête pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre. Il l'a déposa doucement sur ses pieds et la jeune Jedi leva le regard vers lui. Même dans l'obscurité du couloir elle pouvait voir à son expression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son ami avait l'air encore plus tiraillé qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Tu le ressent encore, n'est-ce pas ? L'attrait du côté obscur ?

Lentement, Ben avait hoché la tête et Rey avait sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle leva les mains pour les poser sur son visage et pour caresser ses joues.

\- Tu sais que tu ne dois pas le laisser gagner, n'est-ce pas, Ben ?

\- Je sais., Il articula lentement., Mais Rey, il y a tellement de chose qui serait plus simple ainsi.

Une vague de souffrance la frappa et elle du se faire violence pour ne pas se courber sous le point de cette peine. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et le serra contre elle. Elle se concentra pour lui transmettre toute son affection, tout son amour, tout les sentiments positifs qu'elle ressentait à son encontre. D'habitude, ce genre de chose fonctionnait, mais ce soir là, elle avait l'impression de se confronter à un mur. La noirceur n'avait jamais été aussi présente dans le cœur de Ben, et Rey n'arrivait pas à en trouver l'explication, ni ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour arranger cela.

\- Part avec moi., Elle l'entendit dire si bas, qu'un instant elle cru qu'elle avait rêvée.

\- Quoi ?

Il l'écarta en la tenant par les épaules, son regard était déterminé :

\- Part avec moi, Rey. Quittons cette endroit. Rien que tout les deux.

Rey avait cligné des yeux :

\- Pourquoi tu veux partir, Ben ? On a pas finit notre formation, on irait où ? On ferait quoi ? C'est à cause de ta conversation avec Maître Luke que tu dis ce genre de chose ?

Le jeune Jedi avait eu un geste nerveux en passant une main dans la masse épaisse de ses boucles noirs. Il inspira profondément, ses épaules se soulevant brusquement. Rey ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état d'agitation et elle sentait la nervosité revenir en elle comme une vague. Mais il fallait qu'elle se maîtrise, si elle voulait arriver à calmer Ben.

\- Oui, c'est en partie à cause de Luke.

\- Dit moi ce qu'il t'a dit...

\- Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, n'est-ce pas, Rey ?, Il avait alors demandé en braquant son regard sombre dans le sien.

Rey avait sentit son cœur se pincer. Cette déclaration aurait du la combler de joie, hors, elle savait que c'était une mauvaise chose. Son instinct lui criait de faire attention, que la situation était bien plus grave qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Il ne fallait pas que Ben soit amoureux d'elle, et il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui parce que...Parce que...

\- Ben..., Elle commença la voix tremblante., C'est proscrit...

Et là, juste devant elle, elle vit dans les yeux de Ben quelque chose se briser, quelque chose s'éteindre. Elle le ressentit au fond d'elle comme un coup porté à l'estomac et son souffle se coupa. La Force autour d'elle se fit silencieuse et elle fut prise de panique en sentant le silence venant de leur lieu. Il n'y avait plus rien. Elle avait l'impression que la corde qui les lié venait d'être violemment coupé du coté de Ben, et qu'elle se retrouvait à présent avec les restes.

Totalement inutilisable.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Ben..., Elle articula à nouveau la voix brisé.

Mais il fit un pas en arrière en secouant la tête.

\- Laisse tomber, Rey., Dit-il en faisant demi-tour.

\- Non, attend !, Elle s'avança pour lui saisir la main mais il l'a repoussa d'un mouvement de recule et son bras retomba mollement le long de son corps.

Rey le regarda un moment, totalement choquée par son attitude envers elle. Les larmes qu'elle contenait encore se mirent à couler sans son autorisation. Elle émit un sanglot pathétique quand elle sentit la main de Ben sur son visage et ses lèvres sur son front. Elle venait juste de commettre quelque chose d'irréparable et il prenait encore soin d'elle...

\- Ne pleure pas pour ceux qui n'en valent pas la peine., Il lui dit en répétant mot pour mot ce qu'il lui avait dit à leur première rencontre.

Rey avait envie de lui hurler qu'il méritait qu'on pleure pour lui, mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il avait disparu. La jeune fille ressentit son absence comme un tire de blaster dans le cœur. Elle avait l'impression qu'un poids faisait pression sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer correctement.

Elle resta un moment à fixer le couloir désert avant qu'elle n'ait le courage de se traîner jusqu'à son lit, et qu'elle s'y laisse tomber sans la moindre volonté, sans prendre la peine de se changer. La jeune fille se replia sur elle-même, s'enroulant dans sa couverture mais même l'épais tissus ne parvint pas à la réchauffer.

Elle avait froid.

Elle avait froid et le vide de leur lien n'arrangeait rien.

Elle se sentait terriblement vide et seule, sans la présence discrète et familière de sa connexion avec Ben autour d'elle.

 _Ben._

 _Ben..._

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormit que lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, ses sens aux aguets et son corps tendus. L'angoisse lui étreignait le cœur et l'immobilisait comme si elle était prise au piège dans de la boue compacte. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était réveillé ni sa cause, mais Rey sentait qu'il y avait une raison à cela.

Une raison grave.

Elle resta parfaitement immobile dans son lit, à tendre l'oreille pour percevoir le moindre bruit susceptible ou non de l'informer dans réel danger, ou non. Mais il n'y avait que le silence du bâtiment, assourdissant.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Il était presque l'aube et elle n'entendait pas la nature s'éveiller, ni même les plus vieux apprentis Jedi se lever pour leur méditation. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose. Restez à déterminer quoi.

Prenant sur elle, Rey fit basculer silencieusement ses jambes hors de son lit et encore plus silencieusement, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

Le calme et l'obscurité régnait dans le couloir du Temple. Rey déglutit et elle allait faire un pas dans le couloir quand elle entendit un hurlement retentir. Un seul et uniquement hurlement avant qu'il ne s'arrête brutalement dans un bruit désagréable. La jeune fille sentit les poils de ses bras se hérisser, mais ce n'était pas à cause de froid.

Le silence retomba aussi rapidement qu'il avait été brisé et elle entendit des bruits de pas raisonner dans le couloir. Pas très loin d'elle. Cette démarche, elle aurait pu la reconnaître en toute.

Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita à l'autre bout du couloir, tourna à droite et déboula dans l'atrium du Temple.

\- Ben !, Elle souffla de soulagement en voyant sa silhouette à la lueur de la lune.

Cependant sa voix mourut dans sa gorge quand elle vit la lueur de son sabre laser éclairer une silhouette informe à ses pieds. Elle s'avança dans l'atrium et la réalisation et l'horreur la foudroyèrent. Les masses sombres au sol étaient des corps. Les corps de ses camarades Jedi.

\- Rey.

Son prénom lui fit relever la tête et elle sursauta quand elle vit le regard froid de Ben sur elle. C'est là qu'elle comprit.

Qu'il avait basculé.

Ben avait cédé au côté obscur de la Force.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça ?, Elle souffla en forçant sa voix à marcher correctement., Dit moi que tu n'as pas vraiment fait ça.

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Ben, répond moi !, Elle hurla en le poussant de ses mains pour obtenir une réponse.

Il lui saisit les poignets et l'immobilisa d'une seule main.

\- Oui, je l'ai fais. Je les ais tous tué.

\- Pourquoi ?, Elle cria en essayant d'échapper à sa prise., Dit moi pourquoi !

\- Pour basculer, parce qu'Il me l'a demandé.

Sa voix était dénué de sentiment, comme si il n'était plus vraiment lui même. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait anesthésié de l'intérieur.

\- Qui est ce « Il », Ben ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir son nom, Rey.

\- Parce que tu vas me tuer aussi ?, Elle demanda en affrontant son regard.

Le silence s'éternisa entre eux. Puis il l'a lâcha et leva son sabre laser. Rey fit quelques pas en arrière, sans briser le contact visuel. Si il voulait la tuer, il le ferait sans détourner le regard.

\- Non., Il souffla., Non, je ne vais pas te tuer.

La lame de son sabre laser disparu et il s'avança de nouveau vers elle. Rey ne recula pas, au combien l'expression dans les yeux de Ben la terrifiait et au combien l'acte qu'il avait commit était inqualifiable.

\- Tu peux toujours venir avec moi, Rey., Il dit en levant une main vers son visage afin d'effleurer sa joues.

\- Venir avec toi ?

\- Passer du côté obscur, Il pourra t'aider.

Rey secoua la tête rapidement, les larmes parlants à ses yeux.

\- Tu t'es engagés sur un chemin que je ne peux suivre, Ben...

Elle se sentait nauséeuse. Elle ne savait pas qui était ce « Il », mais elle le détestait comme elle n'avait jamais hait quelqu'un avant. Le garçon qu'elle avait sous les yeux n'était pas son Ben. Mais elle pouvait le sentir, le voir, à travers ce regard dénué d'émotion.

\- Toi, reste avec moi., Tenta-t-elle en s'accrochant à ses bras., On peux partir, oublier les Jedi, oublier la Force ou le côté obscur.

Il l'a serra dans ses bras et l'espace d'un instant, Rey cru qu'elle avait gagné. Qu'elle avait réussit à le faire revenir à elle... C'est alors qu'elle sentit ses forces qui commençaient à l'abandonner, et elle comprit. Il utilisait le pouvoir des Jedi sur elle, et son expérience était plus grande que la sienne.

\- Je suis désolé, Rey..., Elle entendit, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, des heures ou des jours plus tard, la lumière artificielle agressa ses yeux et elle poussa un gémissement plaintif.

\- Tu es réveillée ?, Lui demanda une voix qui lui était familière.

\- Maître... ?, Elle demanda en se redressant difficilement.

Sa tête lui faisait mal et quand elle regarda autour d'elle, elle reconnu l'intérieur du vaisseau de Luke Skywalker. Elle fronça les sourcils un instant en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là, et puis, elle se souvint.

Ben.

L'angoisse.

Ben.

Les apprenti Jedi.

Ben.

Le côté obscur

Ben...

La douleur la fit hoqueter et elle retomba sur sa couche, replié sur elle même. Luke se leva rapidement pour s'agenouiller devant elle, une main réconfortante posé sur son front.

\- Ben..., Elle articula difficilement.

Le Jedi hocha lentement la tête négativement.

\- Je suis désolé, Rey. Il a basculé, définitivement.

Elle étouffa un sanglot en dissimulant son visage dans le creux de son bras et la main de Luke s'égara dans ses cheveux détachés. Elle avait la chaleur et le soutient d'un père. Luke Skywalker avait toujours représenté pour elle une figure paternelle. Et son soutient en cet instant était ce qui pouvait la réconforter le plus pour le moment.

\- J'ai informé Leia et Han de ce qui s'est passé au Temple., Il dit doucement après un moment de silence., La Nouvelle République se chargera de retrouver Ben, et de le juger pour ses actes.

Rey ne réagit pas.

\- Nous allons aller sur une ancienne planète qui a accueillit le premier Temple Jedi... Tu pourra prendre le temps qu'il faudra pour te remettre de ta peine, et pour compléter ta formation, d'accord ?

Rey hocha imperceptiblement la tête et elle inspira difficilement :

\- Ce n'était pas la faute de Ben., Elle souffla en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix., Il s'est fait manipuler par quelqu'un. Et qui que ce soit, je le tuerai de mes mains.

.

.

22 ap. BY

.

Ahch-To n'était pas vraiment ce que Rey aurait appelé une planète accueillante. Après avoir connu la douceur d'Alderaan et la clémence d'Ossus, la planète océanique lui avait paru trop froide, trop humide, trop grise, trop _triste_. Mais la Rey de l'époque n'en n'avait rien à faire, le décors était le parfait reflet de ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle. Au fil des ans, la tristesse et la solitude qu'elle ressentait d'avoir perdu le lien qui la lié à Ben s'était progressivement transformé en habitude. Cela n'avait pas disparu mais c'était juste quelque chose qui était là et dont elle avait finit par apprendre à vivre avec. Plus ou moins facilement. Quoi qu'elle fasse, ses pensées revenaient toujours à un moment ou à un autre sur Ben Solo.

Elle songeait à leur amitié, à son sourire, à ses yeux. A la façon dont il replaçait constamment les mèches de cheveux qui s'échappaient de sa coiffure lors de ses entraînements. A l'amour qu'elle avait toujours encore pour lui. A la façon dont elle l'avait brisé en refusant de partir avec lui ce soir là. A cette fameuse nuit, où il avait totalement basculé dans le côté obscur de la Force.

Même après cinq ans, ses sentiments par rapport à cette nuit étaient toujours confus. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas être partit avec Ben, loin des Jedi, loin de la Force, loin de dilemme de choisir un camps. Blanc ou noir. Lumière ou Ténèbres.

N'y avait-il de la Lumière que parce qu'il y avait des Ténèbres ?

Elle était en colère contre Ben d'avoir cédé et d'avoir tué toute ses personnes.

Mais encore plus, son esprit et son cœur s'emplissaient de haine quand elle pensait à la personne qui l'avait influencé dans l'ombre, sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien.

Luke l'avait mit en garde très souvent. La haine menait au côté obscur. Cependant, elle ne ressentait pas son attrait. Jamais elle ne l'avait ressentit. Elle devait rester dans la Lumière si elle voulait sauver Ben.

Si il y avait encore une chance de le sauver.

La Nouvelle République avait perdu sa trace il y avait de cela cinq ans, ils pensaient qu'il était soit en exile quelque part, soit mort.

Rey ne les croyaient pas. Malgré la rupture de leur connexion, elle était persuadé au fond d'elle qu'elle l'aurait sentit, si il était arrivé quelque chose à Ben.

La Vice-Reine Leia Organa était aussi d'accord avec elle. Elles avaient brièvement parlé à travers le transmetteur du vaisseau de Luke, et elle était certaine qu'elle l'aurait sentit, si quelque chose était arrivé à son enfant.

Peu-importe où il était, Rey était déterminé à le retrouver.

En attendant, elle suivait avec sérieux l'enseignement de Luke Skywalker.

Son quotidien était ainsi rythmé, mais un jour, tout changea.

Rey venait de terminer sa méditation quand les bruits d'un vaisseau attirèrent son attention. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel juste à temps pour voir un X-Wing amorcer sa descente. La jeune Jedi se leva et couru jusqu'à la cabane en pierre qui servait de demeure au Maître Jedi, mais arrivé devant la porte en bois, elle n'eut pas le temps d'y frapper qu'elle s'ouvrit.

\- Un X-Wing., Elle dit.

\- Je sais., Répondit Luke Skywalker., J'ai reconnu les moteurs.

Cela n'aurait pas du la surprendre. Son Maître était connu pour être un excellent pilote, tout comme son père.

 _Est-ce que Ben est aussi un bon pilote ?_

Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Ensemble, ils se rendirent jusqu'au site d'atterrissage du chasseur de combat. Un jeune homme sortit du cockpit et secouait ses cheveux après avoir retiré son casque.

Rey le dévisagea un moment, mais ce n'était pas par admiration. Non. Elle évaluait simplement les risques, si il devenait devenir menaçant. Il possédait un uniquement blaster à la ceinture, en dehors de ça, Rey pouvait le maîtriser facilement, et son Maître encore plus. Elle se détendit, mais ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant.

\- Luke Skywalker., Commença le pilote., Je m'appelle Poe Dameron et j'ai un message urgent du Général Organa.

\- Général ?, Demanda Luke en arquant un sourcil., Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas entendu quelqu'un parler de Leia en temps que « Général ».

\- Il y a eu quelques...Perturbation ces derniers temps. Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où l'on puisse parler ? Cette planète est vraiment froide, vous savez ?

Rey esquissa un sourire.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils étaient à l'abri de la pluie dans la demeure de son Maître.

\- Alors voilà, depuis que la Nouvelle République est au pouvoir, nous avons eu de cesse de traquer et de juger les partisans de l'ancien système, mais des fanatiques de l'Empire Galactique se sont rejoins à l'ouest de la Bordure Extérieur, dans les Régions Inconnues. A l'abri de notre regard, ils ont constitués une armée suffisamment grande pour entrer en guerre avec nous..., Il fit une pause le temps de boire un verre d'eau devant lui., Ils se font appeler le Premier Ordre, et ils sont dirigés par le Leader Suprème, qui garde son anonymat et qui n'agit que par la représentation de ses généraux ou de Kylo Ren.

\- Kylo Ren ?, Demanda Rey qui avait redressé la tête.

\- Nous ne savons pas grand chose sur lui. Il semble être le dirigeant d'une milice secrète nommé les Chevaliers de Ren et..., Il hésita, comme si il cherchait les mots adéquats., Il possède un sabre laser, rouge, en forme de croix.

Luke Skywalker et Rey échangèrent un regard. Un sabre laser ? Le Maître Jedi détourna le regard et Rey baissa les yeux, retournant à la contemplation de ses mains croisés sur la table.

\- Quand est-ce qu'ils ont prévu de nous attaquer ?, Demanda Luke.

\- En fait, monsieur, si je suis ici, c'est qu'ils ont déjà frappé.

\- Où ?

\- A Alderaan. Kylo Ren à envahit la capitale et à prit le pouvoir de force. Il gouverne maintenant sous les ordres du Suprème Leader ce qui lui donne une position stratégique pour-

\- Envahir les autres planètes du Noyau., Termina Rey.

Poe Dameron tourna son regard vers elle et confirma d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Où est Leia, comment va-telle ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le Général. Elle voyage actuellement sur un Croiseur Stellaire où la Résistance est en train de se reformer. C'est pour ça que je suis ici., Expliqua-t-il., Leia demande votre présence à ses côtés.

Le Jedi se tourna à nouveau vers son Padawan, et l'a consulta du regard :

\- Peu-importe ce que vous décideriez Maître, je vous suivrez.

\- Tu n'as pas terminé ta formation. Suivre la Résistance veux dire s'exposer aux dangers.

Rey eu un sourire :

\- Je suis mieux préparé que vous, lorsque vous l'avait rejoins, à vos début.

Luke lui rendit son sourire.

\- Tu as raison, c'est vrai.

\- Et puis, j'ai une dette envers la Vice-Reine. Je veux l'aider à retrouver le contrôle de notre planète.

\- Tu es native d'Alderaan ?, Demanda le pilote soudainement.

Le jeune Jedi lui répondit sans le regarder :

\- En effet.

\- Ah., Il répondit en se trouvant à court de mots.

Le Maître Jedi eu un petit rire :

\- Excuse ma Padawan, elle est très introvertie

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de s'excuser. Ma question était déplacé. La Général Organa dit souvent que je suis trop impulsif. Autant dans les relations sociales qu'avec la gâchette de mes canon laser., Dit-il en riant légèrement.

Son Maître joignit son rire au sien et Rey songea qu'elle trouvait le pilote stupide. Cependant elle prit soin de garder sa pensée pour elle.

 _Est-ce que Ben aurait apprécié une personne comme lui ?_

Probablement pas.

Il n'avait fallu à Rey qu'une petite heure pour rassembler tout ce qu'elle voulait emporter avec elle sur Raddus, le Croisseur Stellaire MC85 où la Resistance était en train de se constituer, une nouvelle fois. Son sac de voyage était composé principalement de vêtement, en laine et en fibre végétale qu'elle avait apprit à tisser avec les Lainai, le peuple autochtone qui peuplait la planète et qui était chargé de veiller sur les anciens textes Jedi.

Et évidemment, il y avait le sabre laser de Ben.

Quand Rey s'était éveillé dans le vaisseau de Luke Skywalker après cette nuit dramatique, elle avait trouvé dans la poche de son pantalon en laine son sabre laser. Rey n'avait jamais réussit à comprendre pourquoi il lui avait laissé. Évidemment, elle ne l'avait jamais utilisé et la plus part du temps il était caché au fond d'un tiroir. Mais, parfois, le soir quand elle sentait le poids du manque et de la solitude l'écraser, il lui arrivait de le tenir entre ses mains, juste pour se rappeler de ce temps où elle était heureuse et où elle avait sa place. Sa volonté de retrouver Ben et de le sauver était alors porté à son apogée.

C'est sans hésitation cette fois-ci qu'elle attacha le sabre de Ben à sa ceinture et qu'elle sortit rejoindre le vaisseau de Luke. Dans quelques jours, ils seraient à bord d'un Croiseur gigantesque et Rey redoutait de retrouver autant de population d'un seul coup. Elle avait toujours vécu dans des environnements relativement en retrait par rapport aux autres personnes et à la société. Mais peu-importe, elle n'était pas là pour les relations entre être vivant, mais pour payer sa dette à Leia Organa, de quelconque manière que ce soit.

Raddus était en stationnement orbitaire devant la planète D'Qar dans le système d'Ileenium en Bordure Extérieur. Même en ayant vécu à Aldera une partie de sa vie, Rey n'avait jamais vu de Croiseur aussi immense de ses propres yeux de toute sa vie. La grandeur du bâtiment lui donna un instant le vertige, surtout quand elle essaya de se représenter toute les personnes qui vivaient à bords du vaisseau. C'était beaucoup trop grand pour elle qui était habitué au calme et aux plaines dégagés.

Sa nervosité ne s'atténua pas quand ils atterrirent à l'intérieur du Croisseur et qu'elle mit les pieds sur le sol métallique de hangar. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde, beaucoup trop de bruit, beaucoup trop de chose à analyser et auquel son cerveau entraîné à remarquer les détails voulaient donner de l'importance.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle se retenu tout juste d'envoyer la personne au sol. Et heureusement qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait, car en tournant la tête elle pu voir le visage soucieux de son Maître.

\- C'est bruyant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Un peu trop, après toute ses années d'exils.

\- Focalise toi que sur une seule chose. Il n'y aucun danger ici, tu peux baisser ta garde.

\- Me focaliser sur quelque chose ?

\- Ta respiration, par exemple. Ou à l'endroit dans laquelle tu te réfugies quand tu médites.

Rey détourna les yeux pour ne pas que Luke Skywalker puisse lire son expression. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de lieu dans lequel se réfugier. En fait, elle pensait plutôt à quelqu'un. Et à la sécurité qu'elle avait toujours ressentit en sa présence.

 _Ben._

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et constata que l'air n'était plus comprimé dans sa poitrine. Déjà, elle se sentait plus légère.

\- Luke, Rey, c'est un réel bonheur de vous revoir., Dit une voix douce et incroyablement maternel.

Les deux Jedi se retournèrent pour faire face à l'ancienne Vice-Reine, qui avait troqué ses tenus officielles pour un uniforme de l'armée Rebelle. Ses cheveux grisonnants étaient coiffés plus simplement que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu et son visage était marqué de ride. Leia Organa avait vieillie, mais sa présence et son autorité était toujours vivace. Et Rey ne pouvait se sentir qu'à nouveau intimidé devant elle, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait vu dix ans pour la première fois au détour d'un couloir de l'Institut de la Gloire.

\- Leia., Dit le Maître Jedi un sourire dans la voix avant d'attirer à lui sa sœur jumelle pour une étreinte.

\- Vice-Reine., Répondit par réflexe la Padawan en s'inclinant.

\- Oh Rey, mon enfant. Relève-toi, tu n'as pas besoin de faire de manière avec moi.

Rey se redressa, une expression perplexe sur le visage :

\- Et puis, je ne suis plus Vice-Reine, depuis le coup d'état de Kylo Ren.

\- Je vous aiderez à retrouver votre titre, je vous le promet.

La Général Organa eu un sourire en lui serrant les mains dans les siennes :

\- Je te crois. Je sais que la Rébellion gagne un très bon élément avec toi.

-Merci de votre confiance.

\- Bon, si vous avez finit avec les formules de politesse, peut-être qu'on pourrait se mettre à évoquer les sujets et les problèmes sérieux comme je sais pas, à tout hasard je dirais, le Premier Ordre ?

Rey tourna la tête, fusillant du regard le pilote du X-Wing, Poe Dameron et son caractère impertinent.

\- Comme vous le souhaitez, Commandant Dameron., Répondit la Général et à son attitude, la jeune Jedi devina qu'il était proche d'elle, d'une certaine façon, et que c'était pour cela qu'elle tolérait sa façon de parler.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous installés dans une salle de réunion pleines d'écran, de carte de la galaxie, de projecteur et d'hologramme.

\- Il est primordiale pour nous de reprendre Alderaan. Sa position dans le Noyau est stratégique et c'est une voix d'accès directement vers Coruscant., Commença à expliquer Leia Organa., Si la position de Coruscant tombe, nous pourront conclure que nous avons perdu le Noyau, et la Galaxie.

\- Comment on reprend Alderaan, alors ?, Demanda la Commandant Poe Dameron., On fonce dans le tas et on bombarde le Palais ?

\- Vous voyez Poe, c'est pour ce genre de proposition que je reste aux commandes de la Rebellion.

\- Bombarder le Palais ferait de nombreuses victimes civiles., Commenta Luke Skywalker., Il faut limiter les dégâts aux maximums.

\- Alors, je le redemande mais, comment fait-on ?

\- Il faut infiltrer Alderaan de l'intérieur, et tuer Kylo Ren., Dit Rey sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Tout les visages se tournèrent vers elle et la jeune Jedi lutta contre le réflexe qu'elle avait de courber les épaules.

\- Les allées et venus sur la planète sont filtrés., Nota la Général.

\- Sauf si l'on est natif., Rétorqua le Commandant et il échangea un regard avec la Jedi.

\- Je suis née à Aldera., Souffla Rey.

\- Rey, non., Dit Luke Skywalker en secouant la tête., Ta formation n'est pas terminé, ce serait du sucide.

\- Vous sous-estimez ma capacité à accomplir une telle mission ?, Demanda Rey en se redressant., Ou à tuer Kylo Ren ?

Il y eu un silence :

\- Je ne basculerais pas comme Ben, si c'est cela qui vous inquiète.

Du coin de l'œil la Padawan vit la Général avoir un geste nerveux et échanger un regard rapide avec son frère. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils :

\- Quoi ?

\- Rey..., Commença Leia Organa., Il faut que tu saches que, c'est à cause de Kylo Ren, que Ben à cédé aux côtés obscurs de la Force.

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'arrêta de battre l'espace d'un instant, le temps que son cerveau puisse analyser la nouvelle information. C'était à cause de Kylo Ren que Ben avait basculé. C'était la voix de Kylo Ren que Ben avait écouté. C'était Kylo Ren qui avait réussit à influencer Ben. Son Ben.

Et il était à Alderaan.

Sur sa planète.

Rey prit une brusque inspiration, contenant mal la colère qui courait à présent dans ses veines.

\- Laissez moi y aller.

\- Rey, non.

\- Laissez moi y aller., Elle dit un peu plus fort., Je paris que je suis la seule à bord de ce vaisseau qui soit née à Alderaan et qui soit apte à réussir une mission d'infiltration avec une chance de réussir sans mourir. C'est votre seul chance, vous le savez., Elle laissa passer quelques secondes de silence avant d'ajouter., Ou sinon, vous pouvez laissez le Commandant Dameron bombarder la capitale, je suis sûre qu'il fait ça très bien.

\- Elle a raison., Répondit Poe Dameron en souriant., Hm, je veux dire, pour l'infiltration, pas pour les bombardements.

La Général lui lança un regard désapprobateur, les lèvres pincés.

\- Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à redire contre ça, Luke ?

Rey tourna son regard vers son Maître. Il l'a dévisagea un moment, les sourcils froncés, comme si il était en train de chercher une faille dans sa détermination. Il y en avait aucune.

\- Je n'ai rien à redire. J'ai finis sa formation, elle est à présent un Jedi à part entière.

La Jedi n'eut pas le loisir de se rejouer de cette nouvelle :

\- Très bien. Rey, vous avez officiellement l'ordre de vous rendre à Alderaan, infiltrer le Palais, et de tuer le Leader des Chevaliers de Ren, Kylo Ren.

.

.

Rey se remémora son identité alors qu'elle était assise, les main sur les genoux, dans un vaisseau de transport qui reliait Corellia à Alderaan. Les partisans de la Nouvelle République lui avait fournit des papiers tout à fait officiel et un certificat montrant qu'elle était une simple étudiante. Une étudiante qui venait passer quelques semaines de repos sur sa planète natale chez sa mère, Rowena Iris. Si la Jedi avait été surprise d'entendre le nom de l'ancienne directrice de l'Institut de la du Triomphe, elle le fut encore plus quand Leia Organa lui apprit qu'elle avait totalement accepté de jouer le rôle de sa mère, au moins dans les fichiers. Les hackers de la Rebellion n'avait mit que quelques minutes afin de modifier les dossiers, donnant l'illusion que Dame Iris avait toujours été sa mère depuis toute ses années.

Rey inspira quand le vaisseau amorça sa descente. Pendant toute l'heure nécessaire qu'il fallait pour rejoindre les deux planètes, elle avait résisté à l'envie de toucher ses cheveux. Habillée d'une longue robe typique de sa planète avec de longue manche qui masquait ses mains, des implants capillaires avaient été ajouté à ses cheveux pour que ses mèches brunes puissent être tressé en couronne au dessus de sa tête. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'apprenti Jedi qu'elle était encore il y a quelques semaines sur Ahch-To.

Désormais elle ne s'appelait plus Rey, mais Lyra. Lyra Iris. Son nom de famille lui donnait accès à certain rang de l'aristocratie sur Alderaan, lui offrant presque sur un plateau d'argent l'opportunité d'infiltrer le Palais d'Aldera. Bien-sûre, la manœuvre était risqué. L'aristocratie était un cercle fermé, et tout ce qui en faisait partit savaient que Dame Iris n'avait jamais eu d'enfant. Mais la Général lui avait assuré qu'ils étaient tous restés fidèles à son nom depuis la chute de l'Empire Galactique, et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de ce côté. Mais Rey ne miserait pas sa sécurité dans une simple parole. Si elle sentait que quelqu'un était sur le point de la trahir, elle n'hésiterait pas à les tuer. Elle n'avait pas le droit de mourir avant d'avoir tuer Kylo Ren, mais elle avait encore moins le droit de disparaître avant d'avoir retrouvé et sauvé Ben Solo.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs et autres créatures, nous arriveront à la base d'Aldera dans quelques minutes. A la sortie vous attendra des agents du Premier Ordre qui contrôleront votre identité ainsi que vos papiers. Pour le bon déroulement de l'opération nous vous demandons de bien vouloir vos soumettre à toute procédure supplémentaire. Merci d'avoir voyagé avec _Corellia Galactic Line._

Rey inspira tranquillement et fit mine de faire rouler les muscles de ses épaules comme si elle se préparait à être de nouveau alerte alors qu'elle n'avait pas réussir à se détendre de toute la durée du trajet. Heureusement pour elle, Luke Skywalker lui avait apprit à garder une maîtrise forte d'elle même. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la Force si elle était constamment anxieuse et stressée.

Quand elle mit un pied en dehors du vaisseau, elle fut escorté presque immédiatement par un stormtrooper qui l'a conduisit jusqu'à un bureau où un officier en noir l'attendait.

\- Bonjour, Mademoiselle... ?

\- Lyra. Lyra Iris., Elle répondit en lui tendant une petite carte transparente mais gravé de petits points contenant ses donnés.

\- Vous avez fait bon voyage Mademoiselle Iris ?, Dit-il en passant la carte transparente dans un scanner.

Rey se força à ne pas jeter un coup d'œil vers la machine pour s'assurer qu'elle passait bien au vert.

\- Agréable, mais un peu long. Ça fait longtemps que je n'étais pas rentrée à Alderaan.

Ce qui était vrai, en soit. Le scanner passa au vert et l'homme lui sourit.

\- Placez votre main ici, s'il vous plaît.

Rey obéit.

\- Vous êtes étudiante, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Je suis spécialisé en hyperdrive.

L'officier lui lança un regard perplexe :

\- Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour étudier les hyperdrive ?

Rey sourit de façon amusé :

\- C'est la première fois qu'on me fait la remarque, d'habitude les gens sont surprit qu'une femme étudie ce genre de chose.

L'homme eu la décence de paraître gêné :

\- Vos papier sont en règle Mademoiselle Iris, je vous souhaite un bon séjour sur Alderaan.

\- Merci beaucoup, je vous souhaite une bonne journée., Elle répondit en se levant.

\- Peut-être qu'on aura l'occasion de se recroiser... ?, Dit-il d'un ton qui indiquait qu'il n'était pas vraiment en droit de flirter sur son lieu de travail.

Rey se retourna lentement. Elle laissa glisser ses yeux sur le corps de l'Officier, sur ses vêtements noirs et puis enfin sur l'insigne du Premier Ordre sur sa poitrine. Le Premier Ordre qui lui avait prit Ben. Elle le détruirait de l'intérieur si couper la tête du serpent ne suffisait pas. Elle y mettrait le feu et les regarderait disparaître en cendre sans aucune once de remords.

Elle lui offrit un sourire un peu taquin :

\- Qui sait ?

Puis elle sortit.

Revoir le ciel d'Alderaan éveillait toute sorte de sentiment en elle. De la mélancolie, de la tristesse, de la joie, mais surtout du soulagement d'avoir passé le contrôle de sécurité plutôt facilement. Parfois, être une femme avait ses avantages.

Parmi la foule de personne qui attendait leur proche ou des personnes à guider, Rey ne mit pas longtemps à repérer la silhouette toujours aussi fine et élégante de l'ancienne directrice de l'orphelinat. Un sourire sincère naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'avançait jusqu'à elle. Dame Iris essaya de contenir sa surprise quand elle l'a vit arriver, et posa une main sur sa poitrine.

\- Oh, Force., La Dame posa une main sur son visage et la scruta., Tu es devenu une si belle femme, Lyra.

\- C'est parce que cela fait un moment que tu ne m'a pas vu, _maman._ Je suis exactement celle que j'étais avant de partir.

Dame Iris secoua la tête :

\- Non. Tu as grandis, Lyra. Je peux le voir dans ton regard.

Elles se scrutèrent encore un instant avant que l'ancienne directrice n'esquisse un autre sourire et saisisse sa main :

\- Rentrons à la maison maintenant. Je suis sûre que tu as des tonnes de chose à me raconter.

\- Oui, maman.

La demeure de Rowena Iris était situé aux dernières étages d'une tour d'une centaine d'étage. C'était un immense espace aménagé des dernières technologies et dont les vitres en verres rétractables s'ouvraient sur une terrasse à l'air libre sans aucune barrière. Si Rey avait eu le vertige elle n'aurait pu supporter la vision qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, elle pu prendre une longue inspiration en admirant sa ville natale. Aldera avait énormément changé en dix ans et Rey parvenait à panne à reconnaître la structure du Palais Royale au loin.

\- Ici nous pouvons parler en toute tranquillité., Dit Dame Iris en s'asseyant sur un canapé en cuir blanc incrusté de minuscule pierre précieuse qui le faisait briller selon la lumière.

\- Je vous remercie de vous être porté volontaire pour jouer le rôle de ma mère., Dit Rey., Sans votre participation, infiltrer la planète aurait été des plus compliqué.

\- Je suis entièrement voué à la Cause., Dit-elle d'un ton solennelle., Et puis, je me sens encore responsable de toi, tu sais.

\- Vous n'avez pas à l'être.

\- Je sais. Mais de tout les enfants que j'ai croisé, tu as toujours été la plus solitaire. Je me faisais de soucis pour toi à l'époque. Quand la Vice-Reine m'a parlé de ce temple Jedi, j'ai su que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour toi. De côtoyer des gens qui te comprendrait. Est-ce qu'au moins tu t'es fait des amis la bas ?

Rey eu un sourire. La formulation de sa phrase lui donnait l'impression d'être à nouveau une enfant.

\- Oui., Répondit-elle., Je me suis fais un ami.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Et où est-il à présent ?

\- Je ne sais pas., Elle répondit en retournant à la contemplation du Palais., Le Premier Ordre me l'a enlevé, et c'est pour ça que je suis déterminée à tuer Kylo Ren de mes propres mains.

* * *

Annotation.s :

\- _" sweetheart* "_ : Est-ce que lisez des reylo en anglais sur ao3 ? Si oui, vous comprendrez pourquoi je n'ai pas pu me résigner à adapter cette expression en français. Je ne vois définitivement pas Ben appeler Rey " mon cœur " ou " amour ". Alors que sweetheart, c'est entrée dans le champ lexical du reylo.

* * *

Bonsoir,

J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue pour ce chapitre et que vous allez bien.

Je me rend compte que c'était toujours un paris risqué de sortir une nouvelle fanfiction UA sans donner aucun résumé ni détail de l'histoire.

Mais je trouve ça plutôt intéressant de voir si les gens vont prendre le risque ou non de venir lire.

Et vu le nombre de " follow ", je suppose que j'ai réussi une partie de mon paris.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer.

Et merci aussi aux personnes qui prennent la peine de laisser une review, même si c'est uniquement trois mots.

 **sunflowill**

* * *

Réponses aux review.s :

\- Elianna49 : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes l'idée je dois dire que j'étais assez flippée à l'idée de poster quelque chose de différent et de reprendre totalement l'histoire à ma sauce, ah ah.

\- onmywave : Ahah je suis contente de savoir que ce début te plais et que tu trouves cela intéressant. Un mois c'est long à attendre, oui, mais comme ça je suis sûre de tenir un rythme de publication régulier tout en me sentant à l'aise ( je déteste écrire sous pression c'est hyper stressant ). Merci pour ta review !

\- Elodie R : Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ce premier chapitre, j'espère que la suite va te satisfaire également ! Merci pour ta review et prend soin de toi !

\- Manon : J'espère que cette suite t'aura satisfaite !

.

.

Amour.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **Partie III**

 **.**

 **.**

22 ap. BY

.

Pinçant ses lèvres trahissant sa concentration, Rey traça un autre trait à l'encre noir sur une feuille de parchemin. Presque plus personne n'utilisait du papier et de l'encre depuis des siècles, mais Rey en avait toujours aimé l'odeur et la sensation de _faire_ quelque chose de ses mains et de ne pas juste effleurer l'écran tactile d'une tablette pour dessiner et modifier les plans du Palais d'Aldera. Cela faisait plusieurs jours à présent qu'elle étudiait les quelques données architecturales qu'elle avait réussit à trouver en piratant les archives d'Alderaan. Rey avait eu le temps d'apprendre quelque tour de passe-passe en regardant faire les experts de la Rébellion. Le Palais était – comparé aux autres édifices de la Capitale – construit en longueur et non en hauteur. Composé d'un immense escalier en verre qui partait d'une cours central en arc de cercle pourvu d'une colonnade de marbre vert, pour déboucher sur une grande et haute ouverture surveillé constamment par un post de garde composé d'une dizaine de stromtrooper armés de blaster. Puis le bâtiment s'élevait graduellement sur centaine de mètres gardant une forme rectangulaire. Le plan de la construction de la structure interne était complexe. Beaucoup plus travaillé que les simples bâtiments en hauteur qui se contentait d'être grand et ouvert. C'était une ancienne manière de travailler, du temps où la technologie ne permettait pas de construire en hauteur. Il y avait une nef principale très large constitué par le carré central couvert par une coupole auxquels s'ajoutaient deux larges absides sur les deux côtés opposés couvertes à leur tour par des demi-coupoles. Les deux absides étaient à leur tour élargies par deux grandes absidioles aussi couverte par des demi-coupoles plus petites. Passant outre les séries de colonnades et de pilier, ce qui intéressait Rey était avant tout la coupole principale. En effet, celle si était composé à sa base de quarante fenêtres qui donnait l'illusion que le dôme flottait sans aucun soutient. Sans s'arrêter sur l'effet visuel purement esthétique, les fenêtres étaient pour le moment le moyen le plus discret qu'elle avait trouvé pour s'introduire dans le Palais. Toute les autres ouvertures étant beaucoup trop gardé pour qu'elle puisse rester discrète. Son but n'était pas de mourir en allant assassiner Kylo Ren, mais bel et bien de survivre pour pouvoir retrouver et sauver Ben Solo. Il était hors de question qu'elle meurt aussi bêtement. Autant laisser Poe Dameron bombarder la capitale.

Mordillant le bout en bois de son stylo à plume de Porg, elle tapota le plan qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Entrer aurait été un jeu d'enfant si il n'y avait pas eu ces remparts pourvu de détecteur de mouvement et de scanner de chaleur. Impossible qu'un animal ne s'approche à cinq mètres des eaux murs sans finir pulvériser par un tire de rayon laser. Rey soupira en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Voilà une semaine qu'elle était sur Aldera et elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment agir. Et le temps comptait. Elle n'avait pas le luxe d'attendre, Leia Organa comptait sur elle, la Rébellion comptait sur elle, toute les Planètes du Noyau comptaient sur elle pour assassiner le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren et empêcher les troupes du Premier Ordre d'avancer. Il lui fallait une idée, une opportunité, n'importe quoi que pouvait lui offrir la Force.

\- Je t'ai fais du chocolat., Dit la voix douce de Dame Iris en tirant une chaise pour se poser à ses côtés.

Rey tourna la tête et lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant :

\- Merci beaucoup.

Elle prit la tasse entre ses mains et inspira profondément.

\- J'y ai mis de-

\- L'extrait d'orchidée*, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Comme quand tu étais enfant.

\- Vous me prenez encore pour une petite fille ?, Rit doucement Rey en prenant une gorgée du breuvage chaud.

\- C'est difficile de te prendre pour une petite fille alors que tu es en train de préparer un assassina mais,. Elle s'interrompit en posant sa main sur la sienne., A mes yeux tu resteras toujours l'enfant turbulente de l'Institut qui jouait avec un X-Wing en plastique avec un casque de pilote sur la tête.

\- Et maintenant je suis une Jedi en mission pour la Rébellion et la Nouvelle République.

\- Oui.

\- Enfin, qui essaye d'accomplir sa mission., Elle dit en grimaçant., Comment fait-on pour entrer dans un endroit hyper sécurisé sans finir en désintégré avant même d'avoir posé la main sur le mur ?

\- Tu devrais peut-être essayé d'entrer au Palais sans chercher à te cacher ?

Rey arqua un sourcil :

\- Vous voulez dire, en passant par la grande porte en tenant mon sabre laser et en criant que je viens assassiner Kylo Ren ?

\- Non., Dit Dame Iris en secouant la tête., Je pensais à une entrée plus élégante et...Plus distinguée.

Elle tira alors de la longue manche de sa robe un papier fin et délicat d'apparence fragile. Pourtant quand Rey le toucha elle sentit qu'il était brodé de fils d'argent et d'or. L'écriture était manuscrite, la Jedi pouvait sentir le relief du papier sous sa peau.

« _A l'intention de Madame Rowena Iris et de sa fille, Lyra Iris,_

 _Vous êtes cordialement invités à fêter l'équinoxe au Palais au cours du traditionnel bal d'Aldera qui se tiendra le 21 Natunda de ce mois, conformément au Calendrier Galactique de Coruscant._

 _Avec mes respectueux hommages, je vous prie d'agréer, Madame, Mademoiselle, l'expression de ma considération la plus distinguée._

 _Kylo Ren,_

 _Vice-Roi d'Alderaan, Maître des Chevaliers de Ren, et représentant du Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre._ »

Rey ne savait pas quoi penser de cette lettre. Il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait et qui lui laissait une impression de familiarité sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Elle posa son regard sur la signature fine et délicate qui concluait l'invitation. La Jedi n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une personne comme Kylo Ren possédait une signature presque féminine. Cela n'allait pas avec tout ce qu'elle avait réussit à apprendre sur lui. Mais paradoxalement, cela donnait plus de profondeur à ce personnage, bien qu'elle ne sache pas encore quoi faire de cette information.

\- Est-ce que d'autre personne ont reçu cette lettre ?, Elle demanda sans pour autant quitter le papier des yeux.

\- Oui. Mais sous une autre forme.

\- Une autre forme ?, Demanda-t-elle cette fois-ci en tournant la tête.

\- Oui. D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, nous sommes les seules à avoir reçu une lettre écrite personnellement de la main de Kylo Ren.

\- Ça n'a pas de sens., Elle dit et ses doigts survolèrent encore le relief des mots.

 _L'expression de ma considération la plus distinguée._

\- La formulation est beaucoup trop familière, vous ne trouvez pas ?, Demanda-t-elle à nouveau en rendant la carte à Dame Iris. Celle-ci survola la carte du regard et pinça les lèvres.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, tout est trop familier. Une invitation manuscrite, sur du papier ? Plus personne n'utilise le papier de nos jours.

Les yeux de Rey se posèrent sur les plans qu'elle avait tracé sur de vieux parchemin blanc. Non. Plus personne n'utilisait de papier.

Sauf elle.

\- Il sait que je suis là., Elle souffla en sentant son estomac se contracter.

\- Comment le pourrait-il ?

\- Parce qu'il me connaît. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il _doit_ me connaître. On ne parle pas de considération à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas. C'est un piège, une provocation, appelez ça comme vous voulez., Elle eu un rire nerveux en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux qui tombaient devant son visage., Il voulait savoir si j'avais assez de courage en moi pour franchir les portes du Palais et de me présenter devant lui en sachant très bien qu'il sait que je veux le tuer.

\- Alors n'y va pas. Renonce Rey., Dit Dame Iris en saisissant son épaule., Quitte cette planète pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

Rey secoua la tête.

\- C'est trop tard. Si je quitte cette planète de façon illégale j'aurai ses chasseurs TIE aux trousses et Aldera ne possède pas de vaisseau plus rapide qu'eux. Et si je tente de partir de façon légale en utilisant la fausse carte d'identité, je me ferais arrêter à la frontière.

\- Alors, que comptes-tu faire ? Je peux appeler la Rébellion, nous organiserons une évacuation.

Dame Iris avait l'air affolé. Rey ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et cette vision aurait sûrement perturbée la Rey qu'elle était avant. Mais plus maintenant.

\- Non. Je vais y aller. Et je vais tuer Kylo Ren. Le plan ne change pas. Il reste le même., Elle se leva pour se poster devant le balcon et observer la coupole du Palais qui brillait sous le Soleil d'Alderaan., Par contre vous, je veux que vous partiez.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que d'une façon où d'une autre votre sécurité est compromise. Je doute de sortir vivante de ce combat. Si je ne tue pas Kylo Ren, vous serez tué pour complicité contre le Premier Ordre, et si je tue Kylo Ren, je doute de pouvoir m'en sortir seule contre une centaine de Stormtrooper et vous serez aussi arrêté pour complicité. Vous vous êtes suffisamment mis en danger comme cela.

\- Je n'avais rien à perdre, Rey. Ni enfant, ni époux. Et je n'ai toujours rien à perdre.

Rey secoua la tête une seconde fois.

\- Vous savez très bien que c'est faux.

Dame Iris ne répondit pas, confirmant les propos de la Jedi.

\- Laisse moi au moins rester jusqu'à l'équinoxe. Tu vas avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour te préparer au bal. Il y a peut-être une chance pour que Kylo Ren ne se doute de rien mais qu'il t'ai juste aperçu et jour et qu'il soit tombé sous ton charme ?

Rey la dévisagea du regard, un sourcil arqué comme pour la mettre au défi d'essayer seulement, rien qu'une fois, de défendre cette idée. Dame Iris laissa échapper un petit rire et la Jedi se demanda comment elle pouvait rire dans une situation comme celle là.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Après tout, on ne sait pas à quoi il ressemble ce Kylo Ren. Il pourrait très bien être plus vieux que moi, et dans ce cas là, ce serait vraiment dégoûtant.

\- Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ?

\- Pardonne moi, l'angoisse m'a toujours fait dire des choses déplacés, je devrais juste me taire.

\- Non, parlez si vous en avait besoin., Répondit Rey en retournant s'asseoir., Bien. Maintenant que je sais comment entrer, il me faut trouver comment sortir.

\- Le fait que tu cherches une sortie prouve que tu n'es pas entièrement persuadée que tu vas mourir au combat., Nota l'ancienne directrice de l'Institut.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais envie de me laisser tuer. Je n'ai pas le droit de mourir si facilement, nuance. Néanmoins je ferais ce qu'il faut pour remplir ma mission et m'en sortir indemne, parce qu'il y a autre chose qui m'attend après cette mission et je n'ai pas le droit de le laisser tomber.

\- L' ''autre chose '' s'est changé en '' il '' ? Serais-ce de cet ami dont tu m'as déjà parlé ?

\- Oui., Rey fit une pause. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de Ben à l'orale. Notamment parce que son Maître avait toujours considéré ce sujet comme tabou., Il s'appelle Ben...Ben Solo.

\- ...Est-ce que ce ne serait pas le fils de notre Vice-Reine ?, Demanda Dame Iris après une hésitation.

\- Oui. C'est lui que le Premier Ordre m'a enlevé et c'est pour cela que je veux tuer Kylo Ren de mes mains. Parce que la Générale m'a révélé que c'était à cause de lui, que Ben avait basculé du côté obscur.

\- Mais, Rey, tu ne..., Commença Dame Iris les sourcils froncés avant que la compréhension ne se lise dans ses yeux âgées., Oh, je vois.

\- Vous voyez quoi ?

\- Tu étais proche de ce garçon ?, Demanda-t-elle à la place, ignorant volontairement sa question.

\- Nous..., Rey s'éclaira la voix, un peu prise au dépourvu., Nous avions un...lien.

\- Un lien ?

\- Un lien de Force. Sans que l'on sache pourquoi, nous étions lié par Elle, d'une façon que je n'arriverai pas à expliquer... Jusqu'à ce que qu'il bascule. Notre lien s'est rompu le soir où j'ai refusé de quitter Ossus avec lui.

\- Il t'avais proposé de venir avec lui ? De basculer du côté obscur ?

\- Non, absolument pas. Il voulait que l'on quitte la planète ensemble parce... Parce qu'il était...Et j'étais...,Rey s'interrompit en passant une main sur son visage. Évoquer cette nuit était encore difficile. Elle se souvenait de l'ampleur de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit cette nuit là. Ce sentiment était tellement encrée en elle qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait se mettre à en souffrir de nouveau à n'importe quel instant.

\- Vous étiez amoureux., Compléta doucement Dame Iris d'une voix douce.

Rey hocha la tête lentement :

\- L'amour est proscrit chez les Jedi., Chuchota la jeune femme., L'amour mène à l'attachement, l'attachement mène à la peur, la peur mène au côté obscur., Elle laissa passer quelques instants de silence avant de reprendre, la voix tremblante., Ben voulait partir, il voulait quitter les Jedi. Ne plus rien à voir avec la Force ou le côté obscur. Il voulait simplement être avec moi. Et moi j'ai...

Rey fut incapable de terminer sa phrase. Elle leva les yeux au plafond dans un mince espoir d'empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle inspira et expira profondément alors que Dame Iris lui tendait un mouchoir en tissus. Il était doux et sentait les fleurs sauvages d'Aldera. Elle essuya ses larmes et s'éclairçit à nouveau la voix, tachant d'en finir au plus vite.

\- J'ai dis que je ne voulais pas partir avec lui, que l'amour était proscrit. Et c'est là que j'ai vu quelque chose dans ses yeux se briser. Il avait toujours tenté de lutter contre l'attrait du côté obscurs à cause de sang des Skywalker dans ses veines et de la souffrance qu'il avait en lui mais là...C'est moi qui ait tout provoqué, je le sais. C'est entièrement de ma faute. Si je lui avait dit oui ce soir là, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Je ne me serais pas éveillé en pleine nuit pour constater qu'il avait tué tout les autres apprenti Jedi.

\- Ben était le seul responsable de ses choix, Rey, tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Non. Il n'est pas responsable. On l'a manipulé. Cette nuit là, il a mentionné quelqu'un qui lui avait indiqué quoi faire pour basculer et je suis prête à parier que c'était Kylo Ren. C'est pour ça que je dois le tuer avant de retrouver Ben.

Dame Iris resta un moment silencieuse avant qu'elle ne lui fasse un signe de tête.

\- Je comprend., Dit-elle, et quelque chose dans son ton s'était modifié comme si elle n'était soudainement plus prise sous l'étau de l'angoisse., Et je suis persuadée que tu réussira à ramener Ben Solo. En attendant, il faut te trouve une robe.

Rey cligna plusieurs des yeux en la dévisageant de nouveau :

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu comptais te rendre au Bal de l'équinoxe dans ta tenu de Jedi ? Jeune fille, invitée ou pas, assassinat ou pas, tu n'entrera pas au Palais si tu n'as pas de vêtement adéquat et donc, dans ce cas là, une robe.

Et avant que la jeune femme ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour protester, Dame Iris s'éloignait déjà tout en donnant des ordres à ses droïdes d'intérieur. Rey soupira en reportant son regard sur l'invitation posé sur la table.

 _L'expression de ma considération la plus distinguée._

Elle allait s'assurer que sa considération à elle lui soit bien transmise et de la façon la plus radicale qu'il soit.

Les jours qui suivirent furent rythmé entre ses séances de méditation, divers essayages à domicile de robe de couleur et de coupe aussi diverse que varié, de ses entraînements au sabre laser, et d'élaboration de plan d'un moyen pour sortir vivante du Palais tout en choisissant une coiffure de cheveux.

\- Honnêtement, peu importe comment je serais habillée. Faites juste comme bon vous sembles., Avait dit Rey sur un ton profondément ennuyé alors qu'elle essayait une centième robe d'un bleu vif qui glissait sur sa peau comme une cascade d'eau jusqu'à ses jambes en se dégradant jusqu'à un blanc scintillant comme l'écume des vagues.

\- Non. Je veux que tu portes quelque chose que tu aimes.

\- Les biens matériaux mènent à la vanité, la vanité mène à l'orgueil, l'orgueil mène au côté obscur., Avait récité Rey alors qu'elle se déshabillait de la robe avant que l'on n'y présente une autre.

\- Si l'on y réfléchit, tout mène aux côtés obscurs alors, non ?

Rey avait prit un instant pour réfléchir alors qu'on lui faisait enfiler une autre robe.

\- Je pense que c'est une question de mesure et contre mesure., Avait-elle finalement répondu. Ces règles sont faites pour les Jedi, par pour ceux qui ont un taux de midi-chloriens trop faible. Nous sommes les gardiens de la Force, nous devons nous efforcer d'être neutre.

\- Quel est ton taux de midi-chloriens ?

\- Supérieur à celui de Luke Skywalker., Elle avait répondu d'un ton neutre.

\- Est-ce que je dois te féliciter pour ça ?

Rey avait secoué la tête alors qu'on laissait dans son dos un corset.

\- Pas particulièrement.

Puis elle avait croisé son reflet dans un miroir et elle avait prit un air choquée. C'était vraiment elle, ça ? L'image qu'elle voyait était totalement différente d'elle. Elle semblait soudainement plus vieille, et plus Femme aussi. Elle qui s'était toujours plus considéré comme un soldat sans vraiment de genre, voilà qu'elle était confronté à une Rey qui ressemblait à une vraie aristocrate d'Aldera. La robe était d'un vert brillant et sombre à la foi, qui laissait ses épaules et son cou dégagé, descendant sur le devant de son corps jusqu'à mi-cuisse, mais qui se prolongeait en une longue traîne à l'arrière. En bougeant, Rey fut surprise de voir le tissus soyeux de la robe s'illuminer, comme si il était imprégné d'une multitude de gouttes de rosé qui brillaient sous le clair de lune.

\- Je crois que nous avons un gagnant., Avait murmuré Dame Iris.

\- Ce sont des Gemmes Corusca*., Avait expliqué une des habilleuses.

Rey s'était figé.

\- Oh, Force. Enlevez-moi ça. Je ne veux pas porter quelque chose d'aussi précieux et prendre le risque de l'abîmer.

\- Enlevez-lui., Avait dit Dame Iris., Mais laissez la nous. Elle l'a portera lors du bal.

La Jedi s'était retourné, une expression outrée sur le visage.

\- Est-ce que vous avez bien entendu ? Ce sont des Gemmes Coursca. Avec ça je peux acheter deux hyperdrive., La robe avait encore scintillé quand elle avait eu un mouvement de recule.,... Ou peut-être même quatre. C'est beaucoup trop précieux et cher pour quelqu'un comme moi, je ne peux pas accepter.

Dame Iris avait roulé des yeux avant de tendre une carte transparente couleur or.

\- Vous avez les chaussures qui vont avec ?

\- Évidemment Madame.

\- Bien., Puis elle avait tourné le regard vers une Rey toujours plus choquée., Ne fait pas cette tête, voyons. Prend ça comme le plaisir d'une vieille dame qui n'a jamais pu avoir d'enfant et qui habille sa fille pour son premier bal.

Rey avait voulu répliquer mais les yeux suppliants de son ancienne directrice l'avait fait céder. Et elle avait soupiré pour seule et unique réponse.

A présent, elle se trouvait habillée d'une robe beaucoup trop cher, ses chaussures à talon tout aussi cher, et pourvu de cheveux trois fois plus longs qu'à la normal, relevés sur sa tête pour dégager son cou tout en formant une couronne de tresses serrés ou y était planté des cristaux, seule devant les marches en verre du Palais. Le seul réconfort de sa tenu était qu'elle n'était pas si encombrante que ça, et qu'elle pouvait saisir le sabre laser de Ben attaché à sa cuisse, un blaser sur l'autre, et que ses cheveux cachaient une dague parfaitement aiguisé. La dague, c'était un cadeau de Dame Iris avant qu'elle n'embarque dans un véhicule de transport en direction de Corellia pour rejoindre le Commandant Poe Dameron. Elle lui avait souhaité bonne chance en lui embrassant le front. Puis elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux et lui avait soufflé avec tellement d'affection que Rey avait sentit son cœur se serrer un :

\- Que la Force soit avec toi, Rey.

Rey était resté sur la plate-forme de décollage jusqu'à ce que le vaisseau ne sorte de l'atmosphère d'Alderaan.

Maintenant elle était seule, et elle n'avait pas le loisir de se préoccuper de si Dame Iris était bien arrivé sur Corellia et si Poe Dameron s'était montré charmant avec elle. Elle devait rester concentrer sur sa mission, tout en paressant assez détendu pour n'être venu ici que pour le loisir, comme n'importe quelle jeune femme de son âge.

Rey n'avait absolument pas la moindre idée de comment se comportait une fille de son âge, mais peu-importe.

Elle s'avança d'un air naturelle, un léger sourire sur le visage et une expression d'admiration qui n'était presque pas feinte. L'architecture du Palais était vraiment impressionnante. Quand elle arriva devant un portique de sécurité, elle cligna des yeux de surprise en reconnaissant l'officier qui l'avait déjà contrôlé à son arrivé sur la planète. Elle lui offrit un sourire :

\- Tiens, nous nous revoyons enfin.

L'officier rougit et ajusta par réflexe le col de son uniforme.

\- Mademoiselle Iris, je n'espérais plus vous revoir, surtout dans...une tenue aussi charmante..

Rey lui offrit à nouveau un sourire, un peu plus grand cette fois-ci :

\- Elle vous plaît ?, Dit-elle en se reculant de quelques pas et en tournant lentement sur elle même pour lui faire admirer la longueur de ses jambes et la peau de celle-ci révélé, jusqu'à la courbe de son cou. Elle le vit déglutir et son regard s'attarder à la naissance de sa poitrine.

\- El-Elle me plaît énormément., Il arriva à articuler.

\- Parfait, je suis contente de l'apprendre., Puis elle lui tendit sa carte d'identité.

\- Votre mère n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Non. Elle s'est sentit faible juste avant de partir... Elle commence à se faire vieille et j'essaie de ménager sa santé...C'est pour quoi je ne compte pas m'attarder trop longtemps ce soir.

L'officier prit un air compatissant :

\- J'espère qu'elle se remettra rapidement.

\- Merci pour elle, cela me touche beaucoup vous savez.

Elle récupéra sa carte d'identité pour la ranger dans son sac.

\- Vous ne devez pas me fouiller aussi, Monsieur l'officier ?, Elle articula lentement en levant les bras au dessus de sa tête.

\- N-non. Je ne pense pas que ça soit utile pour vous, Mademoiselle.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant je pourrai avoir une arme sous ma robe, vous ne pensez pas ?, Elle le taquina un peu plus en faisant glisser doucement les pans du tissus pour révéler un peu plus sa jambe.

\- Je vous fait entièrement confiance., Il dit brutalement en lui ouvrant la barrière de sécurité., Passez une bonne soirée, Mademoiselle Iris.

Rey sourit et frôla son corps avec le sien quand elle passa :

\- Appelez moi Lyra., Elle souffla avant de se détourner et d'entrer dans le Palais.

.

.

La Jedi avait envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Entrer en étant armée avait été d'une facilité déconcertante. Si elle avait su, elle aurait prit plus d'arme sur elle. Mais elle pouvait difficilement faire demi-tour, n'est-ce pas ?

A peine eut-elle le temps de poser un pieds sous l'immense coupole qu'elle fut assailli d'information. Elle ne s'était toujours pas habitué à voir autant de personne en même temps dans un même endroit. Plusieurs hommes, plusieurs femmes, parfois en groupe, en couple, ou en solitaire. Tous étaient habillés de façon élégante. Et tous conversaient de façon plus ou moins discrète. Rey ne mit pas longtemps à détester ce genre d'endroit et d'ambiance. Il y avait trop d'information et de détail à analyser en même temps. Elle se força à se concentrer sur sa respiration comme Luke Skywalker le lui avait apprit et à se réfugier dans un endroit paisible de son esprit pour qu'elle reste calme. Presque aussitôt, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Ben.

 _Ben._

Bientôt, elle pourrait le venger.

Bientôt elle pourrait se mettre à sa recherche.

Bientôt elle pourrait le sauver.

Bientôt.

Il se passa peut-être une heure durant laquelle elle du converser plusieurs fois avec des étrangers tout en souriant de façon un peu stupide. Rey en avait mal aux joues. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de sourire, après cette nuit là. Quand enfin, une vague de murmure plus forte parcouru la foule avant qu'ils ne cessent rapidement. Et Rey comprit, que Kylo Ren venait de faire son apparition. Debout sur un balcon sous le dôme, il observait la foule. Une silhouette grande et solide, dans une armure noir, un casque de la même couleur sur la tête. Par réflexe, Rey fit un pas en avant en inclinant la tête sur le côté, et le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren inclina la tête à son tour, dans sa direction.

La Jedi sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux mais elle _sentait_ plus qu'elle ne savait que son regard était posé sur elle.

Uniquement, sur elle.

La jeune femme sentit la panique monter graduellement en elle. Elle avait vu juste. D'une manière comme d'une autre, Kylo Ren la connaissait. Et elle allait payer de sa vie ce manque de prudence. Elle voulait s'avancer vers lui, monter les escaliers et brandir le sabre laser de Ben pour lui trancher son visage masqué, mais la Force en elle l'empêcha de bouger. Elle l'empêcha aussi de paniquer quand Kylo Ren fit un geste dans sa direction et que deux stormtrooper la saisir sans douceur pour la conduire hors de la nef. Elle ne savait pas si le manque de peur était en cet instant courageux ou stupide. Après tout, elle allait mourir.

 _Il n'y a pas de mort, il y a seulement la Force._

C'était ce que Luke Skywalker leur avaient apprit pendant leur formation en leur lisant les textes sacrés des Jedi. Cependant, il avait nuancé son propos par la suite.

 _Il n'y a pas que la mort, il y a aussi la Force._

Rey n'avait pas saisit la subtilité de la nuance avant qu'elle ne soit entraîné de force dans une pièce meublé qui ressemblait à un bureau et que la porte ne soit renfermé sans même qu'elle soit fouillé. Parfait.

Elle enleva ses chaussures à talon et saisit le sabre de Ben d'une main ferme.

Elle inspira. Déploya son sabre. Et à la seconde ou la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, elle fendit l'air de la lame bleu. Celle-ci se percuta contre une autre, rouge, en forme de croix.

\- Rey., Dit l'étrange voix à travers le casque, mais la Jedi ne se laissa pas distraire et attaqua à nouveau.

Kylo Ren était bon. Sacrément bon, même. Il répondait à quelqu'une de ses attaques comme pour la jauger sans pour autant chercher à la blesser. Ce constat fit grandir d'un cran sa colère.

\- Bats-toi sérieusement, Kylo Ren., Cracha-t-elle.

\- Qui a dit que je voulais me battre ?, Répondit-il calmement.

\- Oh, tu veux juste me tuer, c'est ça ?

Un autre échange d'attaque. Le bureau se fendit en deux et des documents volèrent dans toute la pièce.

\- Qui a dit que je voulais te tuer aussi ?

\- Ce n'est pas la raison de ma venu, et toute cette mise en scène ?

\- Oui., Concéda-t-il., C'est ce que le Leader Suprême avait prévu. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord.

Rey trébucha, ce qui l'empêcha de parer le coup de Kylo Ren. Elle lâcha un cri de douleur quand le sabre rouge du Maître des Chevaliers de Ren entra en contact avec son bras. Le sabre de Ben tomba au sol et s'éteignit, roulant loin d'elle. En serrant les dents, elle porta une main à son bras dont la peau était désormais à vif. Elle était seulement brûlé, elle le savait. La blessure aurait pu être pire.

\- Je suis désolé., Dit Kylo Ren., Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je peux voir ?

Mais sans pour autant attendre son accord il saisit son bras avec douceur et l'inspecta. S'en était trop pour Rey.

\- Qui es-tu, bordel.

\- Langage, Rey.

\- Répond-moi !, Dit-elle plus fort.

\- Voyons, tu n'as pas deviné ? Dans mes souvenirs tu étais beaucoup plus vive d'esprit.

 _Dans mon souvenir._

Le cœur de Rey se souleva et elle observa Kylo Ren se mettre dos à elle pour retirer son casque. Elle vit une cascade de boucle noir retomber dans un mouvement fluide et sa respiration se coupa.

 _Non._

 _Cela ne se pouvait._

Kylo Ren se retourna à nouveau vers elle, dévoilant un visage qu'elle connaissait bien, plus que bien, malgré le fait qu'il soit plus vieux.

 _Non._

 _Non._

 _Non._

Un sanglot lui monta à la gorge et elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle espérait revoir Ben Solo depuis si longtemps, ou parce qu'elle venait de se rendre compte que Kylo Ren et son Ben était la même personne, ou parce que Ben était encore plus plongée dans le côté obscur qu'elle ne l'avait craint.

Elle sentit ses jambes céder sous le point des émotions et elle sentit le monde devenir trouble autour d'elle. Sa respiration se fit difficile et elle sentait que même la Force n'allait pas suffire pour la calmer, cette fois-ci.

Elle sentit les mains chaudes et familière sur son visage pour lui refaire prendre pieds avec la réalité.

\- Concentre toi sur ma voix, Rey., Il lui dit calmement mais fermement, comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore au Temple des Jedi et qu'elle était sujet aux crises de panique.

Elle s'accrocha à ses mains par réflexe, comme si elles étaient le seul moyen de la tenir hors de se flot de sentiment qui voulait la noyer. Elle prit une inspiration difficile et manqua de s'étouffer tellement sa gorge était contracté.

\- Tu te souviens., Il commença en parlant doucement., La première fois que je t'ai touché comme cela quand tu as fait ta première crise ?

Rey hocha la tête, la respiration toujours saccadé.

\- Tu m'as mordu à la main., Il compléta, comme elle en était incapable., J'ai toujours une cicatrice, tu le sais ?

\- C'est parce qu'il fallait que je me concentre sur quelque chose., Elle articula difficilement, se forçant à calmer sa respiration et à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

\- Me mordre était donc la solution ?, Il demanda et elle pouvait sentir le sourire dans sa voix.

\- Apparemment.

\- Tu veux recommencer ?

Rey cette fois-ci leva ses yeux rougit vers le visage de Ben. Ce n'était plus le visage de l'adolescent qu'elle avait gardé en mémoire. Aujourd'hui elle avait devant elle le visage d'un homme. Avec un regard toujours aussi profond et intense. Elle avait envie de lever les mains pour effleurer ses traits et se rendre compte qu'il était vraiment là, devant elle. Mais la douleur de son épaule lui rappela qu'elle était là pour le tuer. Elle avait reçu l'ordre de tuer Kylo Ren pour stopper l'avancer du Premier Ordre et a titre personnel, pour sauver Ben Solo. Toute sa motivation venait de ce dernier point, et maintenant qu'elle savait qu'ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne, elle était tout simplement perdu.

\- J'ai reçu l'ordre de t'assassiner., Elle articula en prenant une longue inspiration.

\- Je sais. J'ai reçu l'ordre de te faire venir ici et de te tuer aussi.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes le faire ?, Elle demanda alors que les mains de Ben quittait son visage.

\- Non., Il répondit sincèrement., Et toi ?

\- Je dois te tuer pour stopper l'avancé du Premier Ordre et je devais te tuer pour me venger.

\- Te venger ?

\- Ta mère à laissé entendre que si Ben avait basculé dans le côté obscur, c'était à cause de Kylo Ren.

Ben l'aida à se révéler et s'assura qu'elle tenait seule sur ses jambes, Rey le fusilla des yeux de la traiter comme une personne fragile.

\- Elle n'a pas tout à fait tord. Tout dépend du point de vue. Kylo Ren à effectivement fait basculer Ben Solo.

\- Mais il y a toujours du Ben en toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Maître des chevaliers de Ren lui lança un regard prudent :

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- C'est forcément le cas., Elle contra en s'avançant vers lui., Si Ben était mort. Si le Ben que je connaissais n'était plus, tu m'aurais tué. N'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas, et Rey sut qu'elle avait raison.

.

.

\- Ça risque de piquer un peu., La prévint Ben avant d'appliquer sur son bras brûlé une large bande au bords adhésives et dont le tissu était enduit de Bacta, la substance médicinal miracle produite sur Thyferra et qui était réputé pour soigner rapidement les blessures.

Le gel était froid contre sa peau et elle grimaça quand elle eu l'impression qu'elle pouvait sentir sa peau se reconstituer d'elle-même.

\- Merci., Dit tout de même Rey quand les doigts de Ben quittèrent son bras.

\- Ne me remercie pas, c'est moi qui t'ai blessé.

\- Je t'ai attaqué.

\- Tu voulais m'assassiner, c'est normal.

\- Je voulais assassiner _Kylo Ren_ , pas Ben Solo.

\- C'est la même chose.

\- Toi et moi savons bien que non.

Ben soupira et passa une main dans ses boucles noirs.

\- J'avais oublié que tu étais si bornée.

\- Et moi j'avais oublié que tu étais si prompt à me contredire.

Un semblant de sourire apparu sur ses lèvres :

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas changé.

\- Ah, vraiment ?, Demanda Rey en arquant un sourcil.

Le regard sombre de Ben glissa lentement sur son corps et sur la robe qu'elle portait toujours.

\- Je parlais de ton caractère, _sweetheart_. Pas de ton apparence. Comment as-tu fait pour entrer dans le Palais armée alors que tu portes un tissus si fin ?

\- J'ai fais du charme à un des officier.

Se fut le tour de Ben de hausser un sourcil.

\- Tu as fait ça ?

\- Oui. Si tu veux mon avis, il y a des défauts dans ta sécurité, ou alors tes employés ne sont pas très sérieux.

\- Je tacherais de faire rectifier cela., Il marmonna.

\- Est-ce qu'on va tourner autour du pot encore longtemps où est-ce qu'on va se mettre à parler du vrai sujet qui nous intéresse ?, Demanda Rey en sortant de la large salle de bain des appartements de Ben tout en enlevant les cristaux de ses cheveux afin de libérer les longues nattes et les détacher, attrapant la dague entre ses doigts.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu veux qu'on parle ?, Il demanda en la suivant dans le salon.

\- De toi. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as tué les appendit Jedi cette nuit là, pourquoi tu as cédé au côté obscur, et qui t'as fait céder, que je puisse le tuer de mes mains.

\- Depuis quand es-tu devenu si assoiffé de vengeance ?, Demanda Ben en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

\- Depuis qu'on t'a volé à moi., Elle répondit en l'affrontant du regard.

\- Très bien., Il soupira avant de se perdre dans la contemplation d'un point imaginaire., Ce jour là, au Temple, Luke Skywalker m'avait demandé de le suivre pour qu'on parle, tu t'en rappel ?

Rey hocha la tête.

\- Il avait vu qu'on était...Proche. Toi et moi. Peut-être trop proche pour de simple amis, et il m'a fait venir pour me mettre en garde, contre ça. L'amour est proscrit chez les Jedi. Il m'a dit que si je ne renonçais pas à toi, je serais radié de l'ordre des Jedi. Alors, puisque de toute façon je n'avais jamais voulu être un Jedi, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait fuir, toi et moi. On aurait pu aller n'importe où. Sur Alderaan, sur Naboo, ou même sur Coruscant si tu l'avais voulu.

\- Mais j'ai refusé., Articula lentement Rey.

\- Mais tu as refusé. En me donnant exactement la même raison que Luke Skywalker. Que l'amour était proscrit chez les Jedi. Et notre lien de Force s'est rompu. Je l'ai sentit, et j'ai vu dans tes yeux que tu l'avais sentit aussi.

Rey répondit par l'affirmatif de la tête, et enroula ses bras autour d'elle, comme à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait ou pensait à se sujet. Elle pouvait sentir le froid qu'elle avait ressentit cette nuit là, et qui avait laissé un vide en elle qu'elle n'avait jamais réussit à combler.

\- Tu as froid ?, Demanda Ben qui avait tourné son regard vers elle.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'une veste peux changer.

Ben voulu faire un geste dans sa direction mais il s'immobilisa en pinçant ses lèvres.

\- Je ne savais pas à qui j'en voulais le plus pour la perte de notre lien. A moi de t'en demander trop, ou a toi de faire passer les règles des Jedi avant moi. Cette nuit là, la voix que j'entendais dans ma tête était beaucoup puissante et...convaincante. Elle m'a montré à quel point je pouvais être fort, et effacer la souffrance que je ressentais en passant du côté obscur. Pour basculer totalement, il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je tue tout les autres apprenti Jedi. Comme ça je serais le Dernier Jedi...Mais j'ai lutté. Je n'ai pas cédé.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui à changé ?

\- Luke Skywalker à essayé de me tuer.

Rey relacha sa respiration et sentit le monde sombrer autour d'elle.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Luke Skywalker à essayé de me tuer. Parce qu'il à sentit le côté obscur monter en moi et qu'il ne se sentait pas de taille à l'affronter.

La jeune Jedi avait l'impression que sa vie entière n'était qu'un énorme mensonge. Elle repensa aux regards qu'avait échangé Luke et Leia avant qu'elle ne parte en mission. La façon dont la Vice-Reine avait dit que c'était Kylo Ren qui avait fait basculer son fils.

 _C'est à cause de Kylo Ren, que Ben à cédé aux côtés obscurs de la Force._

Tout ce temps, elle n'avait jamais sous-entendu que c'était quelqu'un qui avait fait basculer Ben. C'était lui même. C'était sa peine et le traumatisme de la tentative d'assassinat de Luke Skywalker. Elle repensa à la façon dont Dame Iris l'avait dévisagé quand elle avait émit le souhait de tuer Kylo Ren pour sauver son Ben. Elle était au courant, elle aussi. Tout le monde était au courant autour d'elle, et personne n'avait prit la peine de l'informer.

\- Rey, tu pleures., Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation.

\- Tu sais que ça n'excuses pas ce que tu as fait, n'est-ce pas ?, Elle dit tout en essuyant ses yeux et ses joues.

\- Je sais.

\- Je ne peux pas te pardonner de tous les avoirs tués.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais je ne peux pas te tuer, Ben. C'est au dessus de mes forces., Elle croisa les bras sur l'accoudoir du canapé ou elle était assise et cacha sa tête dessus.

Elle sentit Ben se déplacer et venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle frémit quand les doigts du Maître des Chevaliers de Ren se posèrent d'abord sur sa nuque, avant de s'aventurer dans sa chevelure. Elle poussa un soupire et ferma les yeux.

\- Je sais., Souffla Ben., Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner. Je sais que c'est impardonnable, et j'assume les conséquences de mes actes, Rey.

\- J'étais amoureuse de toi., Elle dit s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte et les doigts de Ben s'immobilisèrent dans ses cheveux.

\- '' Étais ''.

\- Quoi ?, Elle demanda en relevant la tête.

\- Tu as dit '' étais '' . Au passé. Qu'en est-il à présent ?

\- Mon esprit est confus, je ne sais pas si je peux te donner une réponse clair.

\- Je comprend, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence. Rey ne pouvait pas voir en Ben le Kylo Ren que la galaxie craignait. C'était aussi au dessus de ses forces. Elle ne voyait en lui que le jeune Jedi qu'elle avait connu et qui lui avait donné l'impression d'avoir une place dans l'univers, qui lui avait donné l'impression d'être chez elle. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas passer outre, mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier non plus qu'il était un assassin.

\- Si je ne veux pas te tuer, et que tu ne peux pas me tuer, que fait-on ?

\- On pourrait fuir., Répondit Rey., Comme tu me l'avais proposé cette nuit là.

\- Je ne peux pas quitter le Premier Ordre., Dit Ben en secouant la tête., On serait traqué.

\- Je ne peux pas retourner auprès des Rebelles sans avoir accomplit ma mission. Si je ne fais rien, ils bombarderont la capitale pour empêcher que le Noyau et Coruscant tombent.

\- Même si je te retiens prisonnière ?

Rey fronça les sourcils :

\- Je suis une prisonnière ?

\- Une fausse prisonnière. Il faut que Snoke croit que j'ai réussi à te rallier à notre cause grâce aux sentiments que tu as pour moi.

\- Je n'ai pas-, Commença Rey en rougissant brutalement avant que le regard autoritaire de Ben ne l'a coupe dans son élan.

\- Rey.

\- D'accord., Elle concéda. A cause des sentiments que j'ai pour toi, donc. Tu pourrais m'avoir aussi manipulé jusqu'à ce que je cède ?

\- Peu-importe.

\- Qui est Snoke ?

\- C'est le Leader Suprême., Expliqua Ben., C'est...Lui, qui m'a dit quoi faire pour me faire basculer. Et qui m'a ordonné de te tuer.

Rey serra les points sur ses genoux. Snoke. Bien.

\- Il voudra probablement que je te conduise sur le Supremacy pour te rencontrer en personne.

\- Le Supremacy ?

\- C'est un Dreadnought Stellaire de classe Mega.

La connaissance en matière de vaisseau de Rey était suffisamment étendu pour qu'elle écarquille les yeux et qu'elle comprenne que la menace du Premier Ordre était beaucoup plus grande que la Nouvelle République ne l'avait jugé.

\- Une fois devant Snoke, je préfère te prévenir directement, je vais le tuer, Ben.

Ben ne sembla même pas surprit :

\- Je sais.

\- Tu m'en empêchera ?

\- Non.

\- Bien.

\- Il restera le problème du Premier Ordre. Est-ce qu'il posera problème même si l'on coupe la tête du serpent ?

\- Oui. Le Général Hux ou moi-même seront appelé à reprendre les rênes de l'armée. Il faudra que ce soit moi.

\- Que feras-tu, une fois que tu seras le nouveau Suprême Leader ?

\- Je te renverrai auprès de l'armée Rebelle, avec en mémoire ma stratégie d'attaque.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à les guider pour les mener à la victoire.

\- Je saurais les convaincre que tu m'as aidé, Ben. Ta mère te défendra aussi.

Ben secoua la tête.

\- Il faut que le Premier Ordre meurt avec moi, Rey.

Le sang de Rey ne fit qu'un tour. Elle lui porta un coup à l'épaule, mais ne pu atteindre son autre cible avant que Ben ne l'a maîtrise.

\- Je t'interdit de dire ça, bordel.

\- Langage, Rey.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de mon langage ! Et tant que tu parlera de mourir aussi bêtement, je continuerai d'être grossière et de vouloir te frapper, parce que, putain, je n'ai pas enduré tout ce que j'ai traversé dans l'optique de te retrouver et te _sauver_ pour que tu parles comme cela devant moi, merde.

Le souffle court, Rey ne lâcha pas son regard, le mettant au défit de la contredire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, alors ?

\- Quand la Rébellion remarquera grâce à tes manœuvres militaires et à mes indications que tu es de mon côté, du moins, ils ne te chercheront pas. Je m'en assurerais. Et on partira, quelque part, tout les deux. Sans Jedi, sans règle. Juste nous.

Ben relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses poignets et dans un même mouvement il l'attira à lui. La respiration de Rey se coupa alors que montait en elle différent souvenir. La façon dont il l'avait serré contre lui comme ça, la première fois, quand Luke Skywalker avait été sévère avec elle. Comment après, à cause de leur lien, le garçon avait commencé à ressentir le manque d'affection qu'elle avait en elle parfois, et qu'il l'avait gardé dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente suffisamment apaisé pour respirer de nouveau. La chaleur du soleil sur sa peau alors qu'elle étudiait sérieusement les textes sacrés des Jedi, assise entre ses jambes, pendant qu'il jouait distraitement avec ses cheveux. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux une nouvelle fois, mais elle se refusa de pleurer à nouveau devant lui. Elle avait assez versé de larme comme ça pour toute une vie au moins.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. On va faire comme tu dis.

\- Promis ?, Elle demanda de la même façon qu'elle le faisait quand elle avait encore une dizaine d'années.

\- Promis., Lui répondit-il doucement.

\- Ok. Bien., Elle inspira profondément une dernière fois son odeur avant de s'éloigner légèrement., Assomme-moi.

Ce fut au tour de Ben de paraître choqué :

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Assomme-moi. Allez. Je ne te demande pas de me frapper mais d'utiliser la Force sur faut qu'on soit crédible. Aux yeux de tout le monde, Ben. Il faut que tes soldats pensent que tu m'as faites prisonnière, et si il y a des espions de la Rébellion ils faut qu'ils pensent que je suis retenu contre mon grès. Avec un peu de chance ma vie est assez importante pour éviter le bombardement d'Aldera et sauver des vies innocentes.

\- Tu penses à tout, n'est-ce pas ?, Son ton était presque tendre.

\- Évidemment.

\- Ne résiste pas., Il dit en effleurant sa joue.

Rey n'en avait pas l'attention. La dernière fois que Ben avait utilisé la Force sur elle, c'était aussi également la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Mais cette fois-ci était différente, parce qu'elle savait à quoi s'attendre en se réveillant. Ne quittant pas le regard sombre du Maître des Chevaliers de Ren, elle baissa graduellement ses barrières et laissa le pouvoir de Ben envahir son esprit jusqu'à engourdir ses sens et puis, tout devint noir.

* * *

Annotations :

\- " extrait d'orchidée* " : Tout le mérite de cette recette revient à Leia.

\- " gemme corusca* " : Les pierres précieuses les plus rares et les plus convoités de la Galaxie, un peu comme des diamants.

* * *

Bonsoir,

Presque 9k de mots pour ce chapitre, c'est à la fois satisfaisant et un galère pour me motiver à me corriger

J'espère que vous allez bien et que tout va bien dans vos vies.

Merci beaucoup à toute les personnes qui m'offrent des review plus ou moins constructive, je vous aime.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou pas dans ce chapitre, c'est toujours intéressant à lire !

On se retrouve le mois prochain, prenez soin de vous.

 **sunflowill**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

\- Nesple : J'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre également ! Merci pour ta review !

\- Manon : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite ne t'a pas déçu !

\- Lau : Hey ! Il n'est jamais trop tard pour ce lancer, et du moment que tu ne regrettes pas alors je suis contente ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

\- Elodie R : Merci pour cette review ! J'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre et que tu n'as pas été déçu de la rencontre entre Ben et Rey !

\- onmywave : Aaaah merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise, à vrai dire quand je l'ai terminé d'écrire les premiers chapitres je ne savais pas si je devais la publier ou pas parce que je ne savais pas si elle allait plaire ( comme tu l'as dit, elle est très différente des autres reylo sur le net ) et puis je me suis dit, allez, soyons fou. Alors je suis vraiment contente que tu l'aimes ! Merci encore une fois, prend soin de toi !

\- Mistyarrow : ohmondieu une review si longue ca fait tellement plaisir à voir. Tu as dit tellement de chose auquel j'aimerai répondre mais j'ai peur d'en oublier certain alors je vais faire de mon mieux... Déjà, je suis absolument pas désolée que tu sois prise au piège de mon histoire - rire sadique en fond sonore -. Que tu ai fais l'effort de venir découvrir mon histoire alors que tu n'ais pas forcément fan des UA c'est déjà un sacré geste pour moi. C'est vrai que parfois dans les UA les caractères sont OOC mais j'essaie de faire toujours, toujours en sorte d'être le plus proche possible des personnages. Tu as parfaitement cernée tout ce que je voulais montrer avec les personnages de Rey et de Ben, même les nuances les plus subtiles. Bravo ! En ce qui concerne le reylo, je suis dans le même cas de figure que toi. Je regarde Star Wars avec une vision complètement fermé à la romance, pour moi ce n'est pas vraiment le plus important, et dans l'épisode 7, à part les scènes de combat/torture qui ont titillé mon esprit malsain et un peu dérangé, il n'y avait rien, aucune base pour écrire une romance solide. Et puis, l'épisode 8. J'ai gloussé dans la salle de cinéma je me suis surprise moi même. Alors je comprend tout à fait ce que tu veux dire. Du coup, j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'aura pas déçu ( j'avoue qu'au moment ou je rédige cette réponse, j'ai grave la pression ahah ). En espérant te relire rapidement, prend soin de toi ! Et encore merci pour cette review !

.

.

Amour.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **Partie IV**

 **.**

 **.**

22 ap. BY

.

Quand elle reprit connaissance, Rey sentait encore son corps et sa tête être lourde. Elle gémit, bougea et se rendit compte qu'elle était menotté, les bras tendus au dessus d'elle. La prochaine fois qu'elle devrait se faire assommer par Kylo, elle devrait penser à lui dire d'y aller plus doucement. La porte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait s'ouvrit brutalement et son sursaut n'était pas feint, alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux.

\- Attendez devant la porte.

La voix robotisée de Ben résonna dans la pièce avant que la porte ne claque et qu'il ne retire son masque. Rey gémit à nouveau en faisant bouger ses épaules endolories à cause de la position dans laquelle ils étaient depuis de trop nombreuses heures.

\- Les menottes, c'était nécessaire ?, Elle souffla en le fusillant des yeux.

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Ou peut-être que j'avais seulement envie de te voir menotté à un lit ?

Rey roula des yeux :

\- Cela fait beaucoup de supposition et pas beaucoup d'action.

\- Et puis, il n'y a pas de cellule en bonne et due forme dans ce Palais, il faut faire avec les moyens du bord.

\- Pendant qu'on y est, soit plus doux la prochaine fois que tu utiles la Force sur moi.

\- Désolé, c'est l'habitude.

La Jedi plissa les yeux :

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir en savoir plus.

\- Je ne suis pas certain non plus, même si tu dois te douter que je n'ai pas gravit les échelons juste en restant assit et en observant les personnes ?

\- Évidemment que non, mais ca ne veux pas dire que j'approuve tes actions, Elle répondit.

\- Je sais.

Il y eu un petit silence et Ben s'approcha d'elle. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait plus sa robe mais des vêtements sombres et beaucoup trop large pour elle.

\- Pourquoi j'ai changé de vêtement ?, Elle demanda d'un ton suspicieux.

\- Je t'ai changé., Dit Ben en ayant la décence de paraître gêné.

\- Oh, Force.

\- Rey, si je suis capable de monter et démonter un sabre laser, je pense être capable de pouvoir déshabiller et habiller quelqu'un sans... Regarder.

\- Peut-être. Peu importe. Ce n'est qu'un détail. Est-ce que je vais avoir le droit à une scène de torture dans les règles de l'art pour que tes gardes à l'extérieur m'entendent hurler ?

\- Je n'utiliserai pas la Force sur toi pour te torturer, alors j'espère que tu es une bonne comédienne, _sweetheart_.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Il poussa un soupire et quand il posa à nouveau les yeux sur elle, elle pu voir son expression changer. Si elle n'avait pas une si grande confiance en Ben, elle aurait juré qu'elle aurait pu sentir l'adrénaline courir dans son corps et la peur envahir ses veines.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix., Il dit d'une voix forte., Soit tu nous rejoint, tu _me_ rejoint et tout se passera bien. Soit, je te torture jusqu'à briser ton esprit pour pouvoir te manipuler à ma guise.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, Ben !, Elle répondit.

D'un coup de la main, un vase qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce vola contre le mur et se brisa en mille morceaux :

\- Ne m'appelle pas Ben. C'est Kylo Ren. Ben Solo est mort. Imprime-le définitivement dans ta tête, ou je devrais m'en charger.

\- Essaye-donc, pour voir., Elle le provoqua en tordant ses poignets autour des liens en métal qui l'a retenait prisonnière comme si elle allait se préparer à devoir le repousser.

Ils s'affrontèrent quelques instants du regard dans un épais silence avant qu'elle ne rejette brutalement la tête en arrière et qu'elle ne hurla comme si il était en train de forcer une à une les barrières de son esprit. Cette comédie dura encore quelques longues secondes avant qu'elle ne s'arrête, la voix déchiré et le souffle court.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas céder ?, Il demanda-t-il d'une voix forte tout en s'approchant d'elle et en caressant sa joue pour dégager les mèches de ses cheveux qui étaient tombé devant son visage.

\- Jamais., Elle répondit en grimaçant à cause de sa gorge irritée et elle fut heureuse de pouvoir mettre la défaillance des ses cordes vocales sur cela, plutôt que sur les doigts de Ben qui étaient descendu sur son cou.

\- Tu seras peut-être plus docile demain., Il conclu tout en se penchant pour embrasser son front.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui offrir un faux regard noir, alors qu'un sourire trahissait son amusement.

Quand il referma la porte violemment, Rey poussa un soupir en faisant rouler les muscles de ses épaules. Lentement, elle se redressa dans le lit jusqu'à pouvoir détendre un peu ses bras. Elle n'allait pas se plaindre pour autant, pour une fausse prisonnière, elle était plutôt bien logé. Un grand lit, de la lumière, et de la tapisserie au mur. Et puis, cela n'allait pas durer. Juste le temps que leur scénario soit crédible aux yeux de tous. Cela ne devrait pas prendre plus de deux semaines, au maximum. Chaque être humain avait sa limite à la torture, même les Résistants.

Fermant les yeux, Rey se força à se détendre, déterminée à rattraper la séance de méditation qu'elle avait manqué, quand elle remarqua quelque chose en elle qui avait changé.

Non, pas changé.

Qui était revenu.

Elle hoqueta quand elle se rendit compte que le lien qu'elle entretenait avec Ben avant, s'était renoué. Ce n'était pas le lien aussi fort qu'au Temple, non, ce n'était qu'une petite étincelle dans l'obscurité, mais il était là. Fragile et vacillant. Attendant qu'on le protège d'un vent trop fort. Un sentiment de chaleur se rependît dans son corps alors qu'elle avait l'impression que le troue béant dans son être était lentement en train de se refermer.

Cela prendrait du temps. Cela ne se ferait pas en un jour. Mais c'était là. Bien réel. En train de cicatriser et de grandir à nouveau.

La jeune Jedi se promit qu'elle ferait tout pour protéger cette étincelle d'espoir, et elle se demanda si Ben l'avait ressentit aussi, et si la renaissance de leur lien de Force lui faisait aussi autant de bien qu'a elle.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit le lendemain, portait dans ses mains un plateau repas, peut-être un peu trop soigné pour une simple prisonnière. Rey ne se rendit compte qu'elle était affamée que lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur une coupe de fruit fraîchement coupé.

\- Oh, Force., Elle dit quand Ben la libéra de ses menottes et qu'elle pu étirer ses muscles douloureux., Je te préviens., Elle enchaîna., Je refuse que tu me menotte à nouveau, Ben Solo.

\- Ah vraiment ?, Il dit en inclinant la tête sur le côté, ses boucles sombres masquant partiellement sa vue.

Rey ne sut pas comment elle avait fait pour avaler convenablement sa gorgé d'eau fraîche sans s'étouffer. Néanmoins elle ne pu empêcher ses joues de rouge et elle détourna la tête pour ne pas qu'il l'a voit.

Il étouffa un rire et quelque chose dans son ventre remua, et ce n'était pas du à la faim. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le rire de Ben. Elle avait presque oublié à quel point elle aimait ce son.

\- La nuit dernière nous avons remarqué une disparition dans nos rangs., Il commença en reprenant une voix sérieuse.

\- Une disparition ?, Elle demanda alors qu'elle mordait dans une fraise.

\- Oui, il s'agit d'un stormtrooper. FN-2187.

\- C'est la première fois que ça arrive, non ? Je pensais qu'ils étaient tous conditionné ?

\- Ils le sont. Mais parfois il y a des failles.

\- C'est normal. Ce sont des êtres humains, Ben.

Il lui lança un regard signifiant qu'il le savait bien.

\- Passons, ce n'est pas ça le plus important.

\- Viens en à l'essentiel alors., Elle dit en lui souriant.

\- Ne joue pas avec moi, Rey., Il dit en plissant les yeux dans sa direction.

Rey leva les mains au ciel dans une attitude innocente et Ben soupira.

\- Il a volé un de nos TIE et à quitté la planète.

\- Je suppose qu'il y a des traceurs sur vos chasseurs, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu m'en parles et..., Elle s'interrompit brutalement alors que la réponse se formait d'elle-même dans son esprit., Il a rejoint la Rébellion, c'est ça ?

\- C'est bien _sweetheart_ , tu vois que tu trouves les réponses toute seule ?, Il dit avec un sourire en coin alors qu'il avançait la main pour lui tapoter la tête. Cependant Rey s'écarta juste attend et lui montra les dents pour le dissuader de recommencer.

\- Est-ce qu'il est au courant que je suis enfermée ?

\- Oui. C'était l'un des gardes qui m'accompagnait hier.

Rey le fixa un moment, les lèvres pincés :

\- Tu savais qu'il allait s'enfuir. N'est-ce pas ?

Lentement, Ben hocha la tête :

\- En effet. Tu ne l'as pas sentit, quand il t'a emmené, le fait qu'il était compatissant à ton égard, et qu'il irradiait de sentiment négatif quand il t'a entendu hurler à travers la porte ?

\- ...Non., Répondit Rey., Je ne l'ai pas sentit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui occupait tant tes pensées pour que tu ne l'ai pas prit en compte ?, Souffla

Ben en amorçant un geste dans sa direction.

\- J'étais en train de simuler une séance de torture., Elle contra.

\- Admirablement bien exécuté, d'ailleurs.

\- Merci. Pour une première j'ai trouvé ça plutôt crédible moi aussi.

S'en suivit d'un silence léger pendant lequel Rey tendit une fraise a Ben avant de commencer une grappe de raisin. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, profitent du calme que la présence du Maître des Chevaliers de Ren procurait en elle, et de leur lien de Force à nouveau ressuscité qui ronronnait presque en elle.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as sentit, toi aussi ?, Osa-t-elle finalement demandé, presque en chuchotant.

\- Tu parles du lien.

Rey hocha la tête.

\- Je l'ai sentit, à l'instant où tu as mis les pieds sur Alderaan.

Le Jedi cligna des yeux :

\- Quoi ? Tu savais depuis tout ce que temps que j'étais là ?

\- Évidemment. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas ressentit l'attrait de la Lumière et d'un seul coup, sans raison évidente, je me remettais à douter de mes convictions ?, Il secoua la tête., Le calcule n'a pas été compliqué à faire. J'ai contrôlé la liste des arrivés ce jour là, et j'ai trouvé ta fausse identité.

Rey ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise ce que cela impliquait, et qu'elle ne fasse un mouvement pour le frapper à l'épaule. Il ne tenta pas de l'arrêter.

\- Tu étais au courant depuis le début ?, Elle siffla., Tu pouvais venir me voir à tout moment, mais non ? Tu m'as laissé monter un plan pour t'assassiner ? Pour rien ?

\- Je t'ai tendu une perche pour entrer au Palais., Il dit., Je paris que tu n'avais pas trouver le moyen de franchir les murs ?

\- J'aurai bien trouvé, à un moment ou à un autre. Je suis bien entrée armées.

\- En séduisant un officier. D'ailleurs j'aimerai sa description si possible, ou son numéro de matricule.

\- J'aurai utilisé n'importe quel techniquement et bien au delà si c'était la d'uniquement moyen d'entrer. Et non tu n'auras pas de description.

\- Mais cela n'a pas été utile parce que je t'ai fais venir à moi.

\- Pourquoi un bal ? Une convocation n'aurait pas suffit ?

\- Oh, Rey. Un bal est un événement ridicule, juste une invitation masqué en un rendez-vous publique. La confiance de Rowena Iris était endormit et elle pourrait rentrer chez les Rebelles en affirmant que tu étais partie dans l'optique de me tuer, ce qui confirme la version des faits de FN- 2187. Et en plus., Il s'interrompit quelques secondes le temps de lui offrir un sourire qu'elle détesta aussi tôt., C'était une occasion de te voir en robe. Est-ce que j'ai dit que tu étais magnifique dans ta tenue ?

Rey aurait du s'offusquer de voir que Ben avait joué volontairement avec ses nerfs, et non rougir sous le compliment.

\- J'espère que tu en a prit soin. Ce sont des Gemmes Corusca dessus.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, elle est précieusement rangée dans ma suite. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les choses si précieuse.

\- Je ne les aimes pas. J'aimais la couleur parce que-

\- Elle te faisait penser à Ossus, c'est ça ?, Compléta Ben.

\- Oui. Dame Iris à insister pour l'acheter, quand elle a vu ton invitation manuscrite, elle pensait que je t'avais séduit d'une façon où d'une autre. Mais elle savait que la personne que je voulais sauver et Kylo Ren n'était qu'une seule et même personne. Alors forcément, elle ne devait pas trop s'inquiéter pour mon sort.

\- Et elle avait raison.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Sur tout., Il répondit simplement et Rey aurait pu jurer que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine d'un moment à l'autre.

Cette comédie dura ainsi toute une semaine entière. Le jour, ils faisaient semblant de faire monter les séances de torture jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient à peine supportable et ne laisse aucun doute sur le fait que Kylo Ren était sans pitié avec la jeune Jedi. La nuit, il lui apportait des tasses de lait chaud parfumé au miel pour soigner sa voix déchiré. Personne n'avait le droit d'entrer dans la chambre convertit en cellule hormis lui, ainsi elle n'était plus contrainte d'être attaché au lit et elle était libre de ses mouvements. Ben veillait toujours aussi à lui apporter des vêtements propres. C'était les siens, évidemment, et ils étaient trop grand pour elle, mais Rey ne s'en était jamais plains jusqu'à présent.

\- Combien de temps tu aurais tenu avant de céder, si tu avais vraiment été prisonnière ?, Demanda Ben un soir alors que Rey était en train de se sécher les cheveux.

\- Aussi longtemps qu'il m'aurait fallu pour trouver un moyen de m'échapper., Répondit Rey avant de revenir s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit.

\- Et si tu n'en avais pas trouvé ?

\- J'aurai arrêté de respirer., Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu aurais préféré mourir que de me céder ?

\- Si j'avais été certaine que Kylo Ren avait totalement prit le dessus sur Ben, et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que cela aurait voulu dire que d'une façon comme d'une autre, nous aurions été ennemie. Et je ne l'aurai pas supporté., Elle dit en se laissant tomber en arrière pour contempler le plafond sculpté de la chambre.

\- Kylo Ren fait partit de moi, tu le sais ? Ce n'est pas juste un nom.

\- Je sais. Je sais aussi ce qu'il représente et signifie. Et je sais qu'il ne pourra jamais disparaître à jamais. Et c'est à Kylo Ren que j'en veux. Pas a Ben. Mais, je peux faire avec. Avec cette part d'obscurité en toi. Du moment que tu as assez de Force pour la contenir.

Ben ne répondit pas mais il lui prit la main pour embrasser le creux de sa paume. Rey n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre, elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Le Lien et les sentiments qu'elle percevait en lui suffisaient.

.

.

\- Je crois qu'on a suffisamment fait durer les choses., Dit un jour Ben en entrant., Aujourd'hui tu dois céder.

\- D'accord., Dit simplement Rey avant de fermer les yeux et de souffler., Non ! S'il te plaît, arrête. Je n'en peux plus. Je ferais ce que tu veux mais arrête.

Sa voix n'était que gémissement et désespoir. Ce n'était pas difficile à simuler. Elle n'avait qu'à se souvenir de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit quand leur Lien s'était brisé cette nuit là.

\- Je vois que tu redeviens raisonnable, c'est bien.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça., Elle dit alors qu'un sanglot franchissait la barrière de sa gorge et que ses yeux se remplirent de larme. Et c'était la vérité.

\- Tu n'auras plus à ressentir ça si tu acceptes de te joindre à moi et au Premier Ordre, Rey.

\- Je ne veux plus souffrir.

\- Tu ne souffrira plus, si tu acceptes de basculer dans le côté obscur. Je t'aiderai à devenir insensible comme le Leader Suprême l'a fait avec moi.

Un instant, Rey sentit la colère affluer en elle et elle du se mordre la langue pour se retenir d'insulter le Snoke. Elle sentait bien que ce que Ben venait de lui dire, était le discours que le Sith avait du lui servir pour lui vendre le côté obscur. Se servir de sa souffrance pour le manipuler. Sa volonté de le tuer venait de grandir.

\- D'accord. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.

\- Gentille fille., Il souffla alors qu'il l'a soulevait du lui pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Ainsi tenu de la sorte, dans les bras musclés de Ben, Rey paraissait minuscule et fragile. Ses joues portaient les marques de ses larmes et elle paraissait épuisé et faible. Elle gardait les yeux fermés alors que Ben les faisait progresser dans les couloirs du Palais, mais elle pouvait sentir l'attention des stormtrooper et des officiers sur elle.

\- Contactez le Leader Suprême, dites lui que je dois lui parler de toute urgence. La fille a enfin cédé., Il dit, sa voix filtrant à travers son masque en la déformant.

\- Bien, Maître., Répondit une voix grave.

Puis Ben marcha encore quelques minutes avant de finalement ouvrir une porte. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il la referma que Rey ouvrit lentement les yeux.

\- Première partie du plan : Réussit à la perfection., Elle souffla avec un petit rire.

\- C'était la plus facile, en même temps., Il dit avant de la remettre sur ses pieds.

\- Ne soit pas pessimiste, Ben. Après tout qu'est-ce qui nous attend maintenant ? Le Supremacy et tuer Snoke ? Je vois difficilement comment cela pourrait mal tourner.

\- Le sarcasme te va mal, _sweetheart._

\- N'importe quoi, je le pratique avec génie.

Ben soupira et retira son masque et Rey faillit rire à voix haute quand elle vit son expression.

\- A partir de demain tu viendras t'entraîner avec moi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je dois juger par moi même de l'étendu de l'éducation que t'as donné Luke Skywaler.

\- Tu penses que je suis mal formé ?, Elle demanda en plissant les yeux.

\- Non. Je veux juste m'assurer que si je tourne la tête cinq minutes lors d'un combat, tu restera vivante.

\- Très bien., Concéda-t-elle en haussant les épaules., Mais si je te mets à terre, il ne faudra pas te plaindre à cause de ton orgueil.

Ben arqua un sourcil et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres :

\- Si tu arrives à me mettre à terre, je t'offre tout ce que tu veux.

\- Ah vraiment, _tout_ ce que je veux ?

\- Tout.

\- Attend. Si je n'y arrives pas., Dit Rey d'un ton suspicieux., Qu'est-ce que tu voudras ?

\- Rien que tu ne m'a déjà donné.

Rey pinça les lèvres en l'observant.

\- Très bien. Reste mystérieux., Dit-elle en levant les mains au ciel., Est-ce que je peux avoir mon sabre laser, maintenant ?

\- Tu veux dire le mien plutôt, non ?, Il dit tout en le décrochant de sa ceinture pour lui tendre.

\- C'est devenu le mien le soir où tu l'as laissé à côté de moi.

C'était faux. Elle n'avait jamais réussit à le considérer comme le sien et Ben le savait très bien au vue de son sourire.

\- Tu mens très mal, Rey., Est-ce que tu t'en es déjà servit au moins ?

\- Hormis la fois où j'ai essayé de te tuer, tu veux dire ?

\- Rey... Tu n'as jamais combattu au sabre laser ?, Il demanda en écarquillant les yeux.

La Jedi retint un soupire :

\- Pas officiellement., Elle dit en faisant un geste vague de la main., On utilisez autre chose et Maître Luke ne m'a pas formé de façon traditionnel après...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais la suite était clairement audible.

 _Après toi._

\- Je vois. Je ne sais pas si je trouve ça complètement stupide ou ingénieux.

\- On verra bien qui gagne demain., Elle dit en haussant les épaules de façon plus légère.

\- Il y a des vêtements pour toi rangé si tu veux te changer., Il précisa en pointant du doigt une armoire.

\- Pourquoi ? Tes habits ne me vont pas ?, Elle demanda de façon purement provoque avant de monter le col de la large tunique noir qu'elle portait jusqu'à masquer la moitié de son visage et d'inspirer de façon clairement visible.

De façon presque immédiate, elle vit l'expression et le regard de Ben changer. Ce constat fit battre légèrement plus vite son organe vitale et la partit la plus raisonnable d'elle-même était en train de se demander quel jeu elle était en train de jouer, et si elle était vraiment conscience des risques à choisir comme partenaire Ben. Mais la présence du Maître des Chevaliers de Ren éveillait en elle un comportement beaucoup moins raisonnable et prudent. Luke Skywalker aurait sûrement désapprouvé ce comportement. Il aurait désapprouvé tout court les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Ben, étant donné ce qui était arrivé à son père et à sa mère. Mais Rey n'était pas l'ancienne reine de Naboo et Ben n'était pas Anakin Skywalker.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire exactement, _sweetheart_ ?, Il demanda de sa voix un peu plus grave que d'habitude.

\- Rien ?, Elle répondit en lui offrant un sourire des plus innocents., Je ne fais que profiter des avantages non négligeable de tes vêtements. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de méchant dans cela.

\- Force, ne joue pas avec ma patience, Rey.

La Jedi gloussa et leva les mains au ciel.

\- Ça va, j'arrête pour aujourd'hui.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas dans quel terrain tu t'aventures en faisant ça.

\- Moi je crois qu'au contraire, j'en suis bien consciente, justement.

Elle vit dans les yeux sombre de Ben, qu'il ne lui fallait plus grand chose pour qu'il lâche le contrôle qu'il avait de lui-même et qu'elle se retrouve contre la surface solide la plus proche. Néanmoins, elle décida de ne pas pousser les choses trop rapidement et trop vite. Sur un clin d'œil, elle fuit se réfugier dans la salle de bain juste quand quelqu'un frappait à la porte de sa chambre suivit d'un « Maître ? Le Leader Suprême est prêt à vous parler. ». Appuyé contre la porte close elle prit une longue inspiration avant de se confronter à son reflet dans le miroir. Ses yeux avaient l'air étrangement en vie et expressif.

Ben la réveilla aux aurores et une heure plus tard ils se trouvaient face à face dans une grande pièce qui avait du probablement être un jour une anti-chambre mais qui était reconvertit actuellement en salle de combat. Ils étaient armés de long bâton en métal dont la lame était électrique. Le voltage n'était pas fort, mais la sensation était tout sauf agréable. Le but de leur entraînement n'était pas qu'ils se blessent mutuellement, mais que Ben puisse juger de son niveau. Rey fit rouler doucement le manche de son arme d'un mouvement de poignet, notant son poids, s'habituant à la matière.

\- Prête ?, Lui demanda Ben.

\- Tu n'oublies pas notre paris, n'est-ce pas ?, Elle répondit par une question accompagné d'un sourire.

\- Je croyais que tu aurais profité de la nuit pour faire comme si notre discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu.

\- Pourquoi j'aurai fais ça, alors que tu m'as promis de m'offrir quelque chose ?

\- Je vois que tu es certaine de gagner.

\- Je _vais_ gagner.

\- Tu es trop sûre de toi pour un Jedi, _sweetheart_.

\- Et toi tu ne me prend pas assez au sérieux.

Ben esquissa un sourire :

\- Peut-être parce que je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer réellement comme une ennemie ?

\- Alors attend toi à perdre., Elle dit avant de mener le premier assaut.

Ben répliqua rapidement et ils échangèrent une série de parade sans qu'aucune n'atteigne son but. Rey laissa échapper un rire quand elle vit l'expression du Maître des Chevaliers de Ren changer, perdant son air détendu contre une mine plus concentré. Il se rendait compte qu'il n'aurait pas du la sous-estimer. Au bout de quelques minutes sans qu'aucun des deux n'aient réussit à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre, Rey brisa leur série d'échange en reprenant une distance de sécurité, le bout de son bâton électrique pointant vers Ben. Ses épaules se levaient et s'abaissaient à la cadence de sa respiration et ses cheveux

\- Tu es toujours aussi certain de ta victoire ?, Elle lança par pure provocation.

\- _Sweetheart_ , on vient à peine de commencer. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais sortir le grand jeu si tôt ?

\- Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup trop de parole et pas assez d'action., Elle répondit en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Un sourire à peine voilé de Ben et il se trouva un instant plus tard devant elle. Elle leva le bâton métallique des deux mains pour pouvoir parer le coup du Maître des Chevaliers de Ren. Elle grimaça sous la force qu'elle du contenir et repousser et elle songea que jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas joué franc-jeu avec elle. Il avait volontairement réduit ses capacités pour ne pas la blesser.

Si Rey avait été une fille normal elle aurait sûrement pu trouver cela touchant qu'un homme veille à ne pas la blesser à cause de son affection pour elle, mais la Jedi n'était pas comme cela. Si elle devait gagner, ce ne serait pas à cause d'un avantage sentimental.

Leur échanges étaient puissants et brutaux. Si Rey avait sentit Ben retissant à l'affronter comme un réel adverse lors des premières minutes, il avait totalement changé d'avis quand il avait sentit la détermination de la Jedi le frapper de plein fouet. Rey était plus petite que la plus part des personnes et Luke Skywalker lui avait toujours dit que son point faible était la vitesse et de ne jamais laisser traîner en longueur un combat. Bien que son corps soit musclés grâce à un entraînement rigoureux, elle serait toujours désavantager si un affrontement devait s'éterniser. Au bout d'une heure, elle sentait déjà les muscles de ses bras fatiguer et devenir douleur et ses jambes protester à force d'encaisser les coups de Ben. La Jedi voyait aussi que le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren n'était pas habitué à de long combat. Très certaine, c'était la première fois depuis un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas mené un combat de qualité et sa confiance en lui l'avait fait négliger son entraînement.

Finalement, au bout d'une énième série de parade infructueuse, ils s'immobilisèrent en se dévisageant. Rey avait les joues rougis et des mèches folles s'étaient échappés de sa coiffure serré. Elle n'avait plus assez de force pour lever le bâton et la pointe touchait le sol. Les vêtements de Ben était en désordre et sa respiration était rapide.

\- Je suppose qu'on va devoir conclure par une égalité., Il marmonna et a son expression Rey pu deviner que cette solution ne l'enchantait pas.

\- Ne soit pas déçu, ça aurait pu être pire. Tu aurais pu _perdre_.

\- Hm.

Il lança son arme un peu plus loin alors que Rey se contenta de le poser doucement. Puis, un sourire naquit sur son visage alors qu'elle s'élançait vers Ben pour le faire tomber au sol. Trop surprit par son action, il ne fit rien pour se défendre ni pour amortir sa chute. Il gémit quand son dos percuta le sol. Heureusement, celui-ci était couvert d'une mousse solide absorbante qui réduit l'impacte. Assise sur lui, Rey éclata de rire devant son air ahurit.

\- Rey, je peux savoir ce que tu fais au juste ?

\- Je gagne le paris., Elle répondit en lui souriant.

\- Aucun de nous deux n'a gagné, tu as oublié ?

\- L'enjeu du paris n'était pas que l'un de nous _gagne_ , mais que j'arrive à te mettre à terre.,Elle dit en posa son index tendu sur son torse., Tu es actuellement à terre, j'ai gagné, Ben.

Ben l'a dévisagea un instant avant qu'il ne pousse un soupire et qu'il ne se redresse, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Rey faisait tout les efforts possibles pour que sa gène d'être ainsi assise sur lui ne se voit pas, ce qui devait être un échec monumental puisque ses mains étaient serrés dans les plis de la tunique noir du jeune homme.

\- D'accord _sweetheart_ , qu'est-ce que tu veux ?., Il lui demanda d'une voix solennelle.

 _Toi._

Elle pensa automatiquement et l'espace d'un instant elle cru qu'elle l'avait dit à voix haute mais Ben n'avait eu aucune réaction alors elle s'autorisa à prendre une inspiration de soulagement.

\- Je veux une maison au bord de l'eau., Elle dit finalement en osant lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Une maison au bord de l'eau ?, Il demanda surprit.

\- Oui. Quand tout sera finit je veux que tu m'achètes une maison et que..., Elle s'interrompit, rougit, cacha son visage dans l'épaule de Ben et souffla rapidement., Et que tu y vives avec moi.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?, Lui demanda Ben après un instant de silence., Tu sais que tu aurais pu me demander une planète, la galaxie même, et je te l'aurai offert ?

Rey hocha la tête. Oh oui, elle savait que Ben était capable de ce genre de chose. Renverser Snoke pour devenir le nouveau Leader Suprême, vaincre les Rebelles, instaurer un nouvel empire, et lui offrir une planète ou même la galaxie toute entière.

\- Je veux un endroit où je puisse me sentir chez moi., Elle expliqua.

\- Et tu as besoin de moi pour cela ?

Le Jedi savait très bien ce qu'il cherchait à lui faire dire. Et en temps normal, elle ne se serait pas laissé entraîné sur ce terrain. Mais leur avenir était plus qu'incertain. Alors...

\- Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens à ma place., Elle dit doucement en fermant les yeux.

Elle aurait bien passé le reste de sa vie là, à écouter les battements de cœur de Ben, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas possible. Elle sentit la main du jeune homme glisser le long de son dos, sur la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale, avant que ses doigts ne se referme sur sa nuque. Il prit une inspiration et Rey sentit leur lien grandir à mesure que ses poumons se remplissaient d'air. Il souffla lentement, et la Jedi perçu à travers lui la présence de Kylo Ren s'effacer un peu plus. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire disparaître totalement la part de noirceur qu'il avait en lui, seul Ben le pouvait, mais elle pouvait lui offrir pleinement et sans contrainte ce qui lui avait toujours manqué : l'amour.

Il ne répondit pas à ses paroles, mais Rey ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle connaissait Ben depuis assez d'année pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Ses actions étaient plus que suffisante.

\- Tu aura ta maison au bord de l'eau., Il lui promit en effleurant son front de ses lèvres au bout d'un moment.

Rey sourit. Elle espérait vraiment qu'ils allaient survivre tout les deux. Le plus compliqué restait à venir.

.

.

\- Le Leader Suprême veux que je te conduise à lui., Annonça un après-midi Ben alors qu'il venait de la rejoindre dans les jardins du Palais.

\- Oh. Bien. Parfait., Elle répondit en essayant d'étouffer l'appréhension qui courait dans ses veines., Quand partons-nous ?

\- Ce soir., Il répondit de sa voix déformé par son masque noir. Ils étaient dans un lieu où tout le monde pouvait les voir.

Elle hocha la tête et son regard s'attarda sur deux servantes qui les observaient discrètement avant de retourner à ses occupations.

\- Ne t'occupes pas de ce que les gens peuvent penser., Lui dit Ben qui avait tourné la tête en

direction de ce qui retenait son attention.

\- Je ne m'en préoccupe pas., Répondit Rey en souriant doucement., J'essaie juste d'imaginer comment les gens peuvent voir les choses., Elle se retourna vers lui et prie une mine pensante., Est-ce qu'il pense que j'ai développé une sorte de syndrome qui fait que je me prenne d'affection pour mon agresseur ? Ou est-ce qu'ils pensent que tu as forcé mon esprit pour le rendre docile ? Ou encore, que tu as enlevé ton masque devant moi et que je me suis rendu compte que tu n'étais pas un monstre mais un homme séduisant ?

Rey ne le vit pas, mais elle se doutait qu'il était en train de rouler des yeux et se soupirer.

\- Je vais mettre ton état d'esprit sur la nervosité que tu dois ressentir., Il répondit.

\- Je ne suis pas nerveuse., Répliqua-t-elle.

\- Si, tu l'es. Je peux le sentir.

\- Bon très bien. Je suis peut-être _un peu_ nerveuse mais uniquement parce que j'ai peur qu'on échoue, ou pire, que l'un de nous meurs., Elle pointa un doigt dans sa direction., Je t'interdit de mourir. Tu m'entends ? Tu m'as promis une maison et un foyer. Alors ne penses pas te défiler en mourant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas mourir. Et toi., Il continua en plaçant une main ganté de façon possessive sur son cou., Ne va nul part où je ne puisse te suivre. Compris ?

\- Oui., Elle répondit de façon docile.

Le pouce de Ben se releva pour passer sur sa lèvre inférieur et la seule chose qui retint Rey d'ouvrir la bouche pour le mordre était la pensée qu'ils n'étaient pas dans l'intimité de sa chambre. Elle aurait aimé pourvoir lire la surprise dans les yeux de Ben alors qu'elle aurait saisit son pouce entre ses dents tout en l'affrontant du regard. Elle aurait aimé lire toute la gamme de sentiment qu'il aurait ressentit à cette vu. Et ce qu'il aurait fait, ensuite.

Le TIE silencer de Ben était beaucoup plus impressionnant en vrai comparé aux histoires qu'elle avait entendu sur Kylo Ren. D'une longueur de près de dix-huit mètres, l'imposant vaisseau de combat était beaucoup plus impression que les simples Chasseurs TIE du Premier Ordre. Si jamais Rey avait un jour douté de l'importance du grade de Ben dans cet armée, ces doutes étaient désormais envolés.

\- Pourquoi mon vaisseau à l'air de plus te faire d'effet que moi ?, Demanda Ben en arquant un un sourcil.

\- Arrête, je suis juste impressionnée.

\- Ne suis-je pas impressionnant ?

\- Tu ne possèdes pas de double moteur ionique et d'hyperdrive., Répondit Rey., Est-ce ce sont des canons lasers et des lances missiles que je vois là ?

\- Oui., Répondit-il en roulant des yeux avant de pénétrer dans le vaisseau., Arrête de faire l'enfant et monte maintenant.

\- Très bien., Soupira-t-elle avant de monter à son tour., N'empêche que c'est un très beau vaisseau.

Ben ne répondit pas et se contenta de faire décoller son TIE silencer d' Alderaan. Quand ils quittèrent l'atmosphère il régla l'hypderdrive avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil pour vérifier si elle était bien assise avant de passer en vitesse lumière. Rey ferma les yeux un instant en secouant doucement ses mains pour faire disparaître la sensation d'engourdissement dans son corps. Au bout de quelques minutes son corps s'habitua enfin.

\- Je déteste l'entrée en hyper-vitesse., Elle dit.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais les vaisseaux ?

\- Oui. Mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voyager autant que toi, moi.

Ben roula des yeux et quitta un instant des yeux le tableau de bord pour le regarder :

\- Nous arriverons au Supremacy dans un jour, plus ou moins.

\- Plus ou moins ?, Demanda Rey en arquant un sourcil.

\- Cela déprendra de notre trajectoire.

\- Très bien, on aura le temps de mettre au point un plan pour tuer Snoke.

\- Tu es toujours déterminée à le tuer de tes propres mains ?, Demande Ben., Je pourrais m'en charger pour toi.

\- Non. Je suis déterminer à le tuer, sauf si tu veux le tuer toi pour te libérer totalement de son contrôle.

Ben l'a dévisagea quelques secondes.

\- Snoke n'a déjà plus aucun contrôle sur moi.

\- Oh, vraiment ?, Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux., Ce monstre t'a manipulé depuis des années. Cela ne peux pas avoir prit fin d'un seul coup. Il reste forcément des brides de son contrôles en toi., Elle tendit une main pour effleurer sa joue.

Le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren saisit sa main et embrassa le creux de sa paume.

\- Ce n'était pas tant Snoke qui m'attirait dans le côté obscur mais plus... L'idée du pouvoir. Et l'idée d'être craint. Je préférais lire de la peur dans les yeux des gens puisque je n'arrivais pas à y faire naître l'amour.

\- ' Préférais '. Tu as utilisé le passé. Maintenant, tu préfères quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas mais son regard s'était fait plus vivant alors qu'il avait croisé le sien et la réponse était apparu d'elle-même.

Le Supremacy était plus grand qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. D'au moins soixante kilomètres de largeur et de forme triangulaire, les allées et venue des chasseurs et des croiseurs étaient témoins de l'activité importante du quartier général de Leader Suprême.

\- Ok. Parfait. Très bien., Souffla Rey.

\- Intimidé ?, Demanda Ben en amorçant une descente vers un des énormes hangars.

\- Non, oui, peut-être. Un peu.

\- Ça va bien se passer. Contente toi de garder ton calme, mais une dose de crainte serait la bien venu devant Snoke. Il faut qu'il croit que tu es sois intimidée ou impressionnée de le voir. Il n'a pas de contrôle sur toi donc il ne peux pas lire dans ta tête, cela dit.

\- Je sais, tu me l'a déjà expliqué.

\- Je répète juste, au cas où., Dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

\- Quand tout sera terminé, rappelle moi de te frapper., Grogna Rey.

\- Comme tu veux, _sweetheart_.

L'enseignement de Luke Skywalker porta ses fruits à l'instant même ou la trape du TIE silencer s'ouvrit et que Rey posa un pieds sur le sol du hangars. Son stresse et son anxiété avait été relégué au deuxième rang et son esprit était entièrement focalisé sur sa mission. Maître Luke l'avait bien formé pour la conditionner à la bonne réussite d'une mission en gardant le contrôle d'elle-même. La Jedi était sortit la première, ainsi elle se retrouva face à face avec un homme roux à l'air profondément ennuyé, plusieurs stormtrooper derrière lui. Il se dévisagèrent en silence, Rey refusant de détourner les yeux. L'homme plissa des yeux mais il se ressaisit quand Ben se posta à ses côtés.

\- Général Hux.

\- Kylo Ren., Répondit l'homme roux avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur Rey., C'est donc elle., Il dit comme si elle n'était pas là.

\- Oui. Le Leader Suprême nous attend. Alors sauf si vous avez d'autre remarque _pertinente_ à nous transmettre, vous nous excuserez.

La mâchoire de Hux se crispa et l'espace d'un instant Rey cru que le Général allait donner l'ordre aux soldats à l'arrière de les exécuter et elle du se faire violence pour ne pas déplacer sa main vers son sabre laser. Puis il fit un geste nerveux de la tête en redressant les épaules :

\- Allez-y.

\- Je vous remercie., Conclu Ben de sa voix déformé par son masque avant de les dépasser.

Rey jeta un dernier coup d'œil au Général Hux avant de le suivre. Ils marchèrent en silence dans plusieurs couloirs, croisant des soldats ou des personnes en uniforme qui s'inclinaient tous en apercevoir Kylo Ren. La peur s'échappait d'eux, Rey pouvait presque en sentir le goût amère qu'elle laissait sur leur langue. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte en métal d'un rouge sombre et elle sentit Ben prendre une inspiration avant d'appuyer sur un bouton pour les ouvrir.

Ce qui frappa en premier la jeune Jedi fut la couleur rouge. Omniprésente. Sur les murs, sur l'armure des gardes, sur la peau presque translucide de la personne qui devait être autre fois un homme mais que le côté de la Force avait déformé, comme il l'avait fait pour l'ancien seigneur Noir des Sith, Dark Sidious. Ben s'avança dans sa salle et posa un genoux à terre. Rey mit quelques secondes avant de l'imiter, gardant les yeux au sol.

\- Relevez-vous., Dit la voix étouffé de Snoke et Rey detesté automatiquement cette fois. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer, glissant dans l'esprit de Ben, s'infiltrant dans ses neurones comme un poison et intoxiquer son esprit aux heures les plus tardives de la nuit., Je dois dire que je suis impressionné Kylo. Je t'avais demandé de tuer la padawan de Luke Skywalker parce qu'elle représentait une menace pour le Premier Ordre et voilà que tu as réussit à la convaincre de nous rejoindre, je me demande comment tu as fais.

Rey qui s'était relevé pu voir Snoke se lever de son siège. Il était beaucoup plus grand comme ça, et sa tête paraissait encore plus difforme.

\- Non, ne répond pas., Dit le Leader Suprême., Il plissa des yeux avant qu'un sourire qui n'avait rien d'amicale ne se dessine sur ses lèvres fines., Oh, je vois. C'est donc à cause d'elle, qu'il y a toujours eu indéniablement une part de Lumière en toi.

Si Rey n'avait pas été maître d'elle-même en ce moment là, elle aurait pu sentir son cœur se serrer et le sang battre dans ses tempes. Elle aurait pu sentir ses mains trembler et son regard se diriger par reflex vers Ben. Mais ni son corps ni ses organes ne réagir. Ses yeux restèrent fixent sur un point imaginaire entre Snoke et le mur derrière lui.

Snoke rit. Un rire grave et sec. Rey détesta instantanément ce son.

\- Tiens, elle n'a eu aucune réaction tu as vu ?, Il souffla de sa voix vicieuse., Est-ce que l'on doit conclure qu'elle ne ressent pas la même chose que toi ? Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait cédée et acceptée de nous rejoindre ?

\- Pour le pouvoir., Répondit Rey en soutenant son regard., Je veux remplacer Kylo Ren, tout simplement.

Elle sentit Ben se tendre à ses côtés mais elle n'en teint pas compte. Snoke descendit de son trône et s'avança vers elle.

\- La Force est puissante en toi, presque autant que Kylo... A combien est ton taux de midi-chlorien ?

\- Vous avez juste besoin de savoir qu'il est supérieur à celui de Luke Skywalker.

Snoke était désormais si près qu'elle pouvait voir une lueur nouvelle s'allumer dans ses yeux sombres. Rey avait toujours détesté ce qui était dans son sang et qui l'a rendait si _différente_ si _rare_. Mais pour fois, elle en était heureuse. Heureuse parce que c'était une raison suffisante à Snoke de baisser sa garde et de s'approcher encore un peu plus d'elle, de franchir sa distance de sécurité et d'entrée dans le cercle réduit de la porté de son sabre laser. Son corps agit sans qu'elle n'ait à réfléchir. Elle fit un mouvement fluide et il eu un moment de silence. Puis la grande silhouette du Suprême Leader s'effondra au sol dans un bruit étouffée. Rey laissa échapper sa respiration qu'elle avait retenu et jeta un coup d'œil à Ben. Son regard qui était jusqu'à lors posé sur le corps sans vie de Snoke vacilla avant de se poser sur elle. Elle se redressa et elle hocha la tête lentement alors qu'il porta la main à son propre sabre laser. La lame rouge en forme de croix l'ébloui juste au moment ou la garde de Snoke se jetèrent sur eux.

Rey n'avait jamais aimé le rouge. C'était une couleur trop vive pour ses yeux trop sensible. C'était la couleur du sang aussi. La couleur de la souffrance. Une couleur trop pleine, trop imposante. Trop suffocante pour qu'elle puisse respirer à son aise. Alors, quand elle abaissa son sabre laser et que le silence la frappa encore une fois, elle sentit le contre-coup de la bataille la saisir. C'était la première fois qu'elle combattait, qu'elle _tuait_ , qu'elle assumait son rôle de Chevaliers Jedi. Les corps des gardes de Snoke étaient tous à terre, immobiles, dans leur armures rouges. Sur le sol rouge, on aurait presque pu les confondes. Rouge, rouge, rouge. Elle se força à lever les yeux pour les poser sur Ben, à l'autre bout de la salle du trône. Ses vêtements noirs se découpaient avec un contraste certain au milieu de ses couleurs carmins. Et au milieu de la brume de son esprit, une pensée la frappa plus que les autres.

Ils étaient en vie.

Snoke était mort et ils étaient toujours en vie.

Elle ne sentit pas ses jambes bouger, pourtant, l'instant d'après, elle était dans les bras de Ben. Elle tremblait, et elle ne savait si c'était à cause de l'adrénaline qui quittait son corps, ou parce qu'elle était soulagée. Un peu de tout ça à la fois, elle supposait.

\- Ça va, Rey. Je vais bien, tu vas bien., Souffla Ben en la serrant dans une étreinte protective.

Incapable de répondre, elle hocha juste la tête. Quand ses pieds retrouvèrent le sol, elle parcouru des yeux son corps pour chercher une blessure éventuelle mais il n'avait pas mentit, il allait bien. Elle allait bien. Ils étaient vivant.

Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

La main à quelque centimètres de son sabre laser, Rey surveillait la porte d'entrée de la salle du trône alors que Ben se tenait debout devant l'holoprojecteur de Snoke. Son image était retransmise actuellement au dirigeant influent du Premier Ordre dans toute la galaxie.

\- Ici Kylo Ren. Votre nouveau Leader Suprême à compté de ce jour.

* * *

Bonjour,

Je suis désolée pour les fautes et autres, je n'ai tout simplement pas le temps de me relire ni de me corriger, j'en suis désolée.

J'espère que vous allez tous bien.

 **sunflowill**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

\- Mystyarrow : Hey, merci pour ta longue review, je ne sais pas trop comment y répondre mais sache que ca m'a touché ! Oui je passe un temps énorme dessus, et c'est pour ça que je suis si longue à publier, ah ah. En ce qui concerne les fautes, me relire et vraiment un truc que je déteste faire. Quand j'écris quelque chose, en général j'évite de m'y attarder trop longtemps sinon je trouve des défauts partout et j'ai envie de tout supprimer mdr. Je me force à le faire, mais au bout d'un moment à faire d'avoir le nez tout le temps dans mes textes, je ne vois même plus les fautes d'orthographes...Enfin. Merci encore pour ta review !

\- ontheroad7 : Hey ! Je suis contente que tu aimes tant cette fiction ahah ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de lire tant d'enthousiasme ! Du coup, j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'aura pas dessus par rapport à ton attente ! Porte toi bien !

\- NoChaiDaiSAlamander : Merci pour ta longue review ! Elle résume assez globalement tout ce que je pense de ce nouvel arc de star wars et comment je visualise le personne de Rey et de Kylo dans mon histoire. Kylo n'est pas un bourrin, ni une brute, non non non. Je ne le considère même pas comme un méchant, si on prend en compte ses antécédents ( et que son oncle à voulu l'assassiner mdr ). Du coup j'adoucis ses traits, par rapport a ce que d'autre peuvent imaginer. Et je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à le voir comme cela ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'aura pas déçu, même si il est différent de tes prédictions, ahah.

.

.

Amour.


End file.
